Touched By Fire
by dippyguardgirl09
Summary: "Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your heart or burn down your house, you can never tell - Joan Crawford" Will love warm or burn Calleigh? And what will Horatio do about it?
1. Calleigh Are You Okay?

**Hey yal! This is my first CSI: Miami/DuCaine story. If you don't like it then you can stop right here :)  
I feel like they have been growing farther and farther apart, and it was proof by the season finale.  
This story is based loosely off of the episode Power Trip, well, okay, just the character.**

**I do not own the characters or the show, if I did...Horatio and Calleigh would be together, Eric wouldn't be with her...and I wouldn't be sitting here writing this.  
Hope yal like it, and flames will be used to roast marshmellows :) **

**Sorry it is so short, I promise the next one will be longer :) **

**so sit back, relax, and enjoy**

**ps- yes, the perspectives do change in this chapter, the italicized parts are in the first person**

* * *

It was quite when Horatio walked into the locker room at the end of shift…okay, a few hours after shift. He has developed a habit over the years of going home really late, mostly because all he would come home to was silence. He didn't expect anyone else to be in there so he was quite shocked to find his ballistics expert standing there next to her locker, just staring at nothing. He watched her for about a minute before approaching her.

"Calleigh, Calleigh?" His gentle voice seemed to snap her out of her trance. "Horatio…um…hi, what are you doing here?" She asked and he just smiled, "I could ask you the same thing." She sheepishly smiled, "Yeah, I know, I guess I lost track of time." He simply nodded his head. "Is everything alright? You seemed to be staring at nothing." She didn't look straight into his eyes because she knew one look and she would break down. "Yeah, sorry, I am fine, really." She added the last part because she saw him shift from one side to the other. He just smirked, "Famous Duquesne words." "I could say the same thing about you." He just smiled at that, "Calleigh, I know we haven't been close since…." His voice filtered out when she turned away so he quickly took a different approach. He took a step closer and touched her shoulder, "I know that something is bothering you, I can tell, and everyone else is just looking out for you." She looked into his blue eyes and saw something she couldn't quite make out. She sighed and sat down on the bench. "Yeah, well, I ran into Reggie earlier today in the elevator," He took a seat next to her, allowing her space while at the same time close enough to touch. She took a deep breath and continued.

"_Hey Reg" I offer, seeing him as I enter the elevator, He nods towards me , "Officer Duquesne." "What are you doing here?" I know that we were working on a case that involved him, but I have never seen him in the building. He just shrugs his shoulder and asks me about the case. I look at him expectantly, then I give a sigh, "You know I can't talk about the case, it's protocol."_

"Something flashed in his eyes, but I put it off as nothing, if only…" Horatio quickly grabs her hand, surprising the both of them, "Calleigh, no, do not even think of finishing that thought, you did nothing wrong." She smiled, "Horatio, let me finish will ya?" He smiled sheepishly and nodded, he, however, did not let go of her hand.

"_You CSI's love your protocol. Prance around here in your perfect white lab coat, acting like you know every damn thing. But sometimes police work ain't clean." The tone in his voice changed as the last statement came out, giving me an eerie feeling, "I think I'll stick with what works for me." My comment obviously hit a nerve because Reggie shuts off the elevator and walks towards me, backing me up in a corner. "What works for you? While you're taking your sweet time looking for more evidence Paulson is out there walking free and easy. Now who's to say he's going to stop these killings? Is that what you want? More innocent girls to die?"_

'By this point, I do not like where this is going so I move my hand towards my weapon'

"_Step away from me, Reggie." He doesn't comply with what I was asking so I unsnap my holster. W____hen that doesn't make him back away, I goes to cock it and pull it out, luckily the elevators open and he walks out. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves, but Reggie then suddenly turns back around and stops the elevator doors from closing, "__Ask yourself something, Detective. How would you feel if you had to stare a murderer in the eye and let him walk away? You try getting to sleep after knowing something like that."_

__

Her voice faded out and she looks down at their now intertwined hands. Horatio was quite for a minute, trying to process it all. He then turns his head towards Calleigh, "Sweetheart, I am so sorry." She smiled, "It is okay, it really was not your fault, and I feel better getting it off my chest, really." His blue eyes met her green ones, "Well, why don't we get out of here and let me walk you to your car?" She smiled and nodded her head, reluctantly taking her hand out of his. She grabbed her things out of her locker and followed Horatio out of the locker room. As they got closer to the elevator Calleigh slowed down, what happened earlier that day replayed in her mind. Horatio noticed and turned around, "Calleigh, do you want to take the stairs?" She smiled, leave it to Horatio to know her so well. "No, it is okay, I shouldn't be afraid of an elevator, so I am okay, let us just go." He looked skeptical but didn't want to push it so he nodded and followed her into the elevator. The ride down was a quite one, the elevator bell rang and they exited and Horatio walked her to her car. "Are you going to be alright going home or would you like me to follow you?" She smiled sweetly at him, "I am okay Horatio, really." He chuckled, "Okay then, at least do this old man a favor and call me when you get home, please?" She just laughed, "You are not old Horatio however, yes, I will call you when I get home, if it makes you feel better." "Thank you Calleigh." "No problem old man." She sent a wink before she got into her car. _That woman is going to be the death of me I swear. _He got into his own car and drove home, waiting for Calleigh's call.

He was making coffee when his cell phone went off. He looked at his caller id, _Calleigh_, "Caine" "Horatio…..Horatio" Calleigh's frantic voice was heard over the receiver. Horatio grabs his keys off the table and heads to the door. "Calleigh, Calleigh, sweetheart, calm down, what happened?" Horatio turns on his car and starts to head towards Calleigh's house. "Horatio….my house….it's….it's…..Horatio, hurry, please." He stepped on the gas, "Stay with me Calleigh, I am on my way."


	2. Ashes to Ashes

**I have to write this kinda fast because my little cousin is yelling at me to get in the pool, I have apparently been writing too much, haha  
Thank you so much for those who reviewed. Here is the next chapter :)  
I am on vacation but I am hoping to get the next chapter in the next couple of days.  
Thanks for the reviews and keep them comming  
**usual disclaimer: I own nada**  
**

**I hope yal like it  
This is for you Makayla, I have been writing alot :) **

* * *

"_Stay with me Calleigh, I am on my way." _

Horatio sped to reach Calleigh, luckily they lived close to each other so it was easy to get to her house quickly. As Horatio drove up to Calleigh's house he took in a sharp breath. He slowed the car to a stop and got out, looking at the scene before him. Calleigh's once one story villa was now smoldering from the rubble. Horatio walked over to Calleigh, who seemed to be staring off into space. "Sweetheart?" She slowly turned around, tears brimmed in her green eyes, "Horatio it's…." She couldn't finish she just turned back to the rubble, a tear finally making its way down her cheek. He put his left hand around her shoulder and brought her into his side while his right hand was held up to his ear. "Eric? Yeah, hey, I need you to call the others and get down to Calleigh's house immediately…." he ignored the glare she sent him and continued, "Yes thank you Eric." "Horatio…" Horatio held up his hand, "No Calleigh, I don't want to hear it, I am not giving you a choice, I need to know whether this was an accident or intentional, especially with your run in with Reggie." Calleigh sighed. She knew he was right and that she couldn't argue with him so she just stood there, wrapped in his side, watching the embers. "Calleigh, sweetheart, I need you to come with me." She pulled away from him, confused, "Horatio…where are we going? My house just burned down and you are asking me to leave?" Her voice got louder, "I need to be here with a glove kit and get in there and try to find out what happened to my house!" He stood there, listening to his bullet girl, _his? _He had no time to think about it, he just held up his hands, "Calleigh, IAB will be all over this, and you know Rick, so please, sweetheart, just trust me, okay?" She slowly nodded her head, "Okay handsome, I will, but I want you to know that I trust you with my life" She smiled then turned to look over her shoulder, hearing sirens. She saw Eric, Ryan and Natalia get out of their hummers and head towards her. Eric took her in her arms, much to Horatio's dismay. He lets go at the sound of Horatio clearing his throat.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, this is priority, no piece of rubble too small, anything suspicious, bag it, tag it. I want to find out what happened here, so get processing and do everything by the book, Rick will most likely come around to try and intervene or find something wrong, and that can't happen." "What about you H? What are you going to do?" Ryan and Natalia started processing, leaving Eric to deal with Horatio "I…I am going to take Calleigh to my house." "What?" He braced himself for Calleigh's southern temper, nodding to Eric, silently dismissing him. Though he was upset, he acquiesced and left Calleigh and Horatio alone. As soon as Eric was far away enough Calleigh glared at Horatio, "Horatio, my house was torched, all my things are gone, I have nothing, all my pictures, memories, gone, so do you seriously think that I am going to go home and twiddle my thumbs while the team is here trying to figure out what happened? Seriously Horatio? Do you really expect me to? Everything…everything…" Her voice faded out and the tears finally slipped down her cheek, Horatio took the blonde into his arms while she broke down, "It is okay sweetheart, it is okay." He held her for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. When her tears finally subsided he carefully pushed her off his shoulder and held her at arms length, "Calleigh, sweetheart, please let me take you home, we can discuss this when we get there." She shook her head, "Horatio, I can't, I mean, really, that is your home, I can't intrude like that." "Calleigh, you aren't, besides, until we find out what happened I believe that you will be the safest at my house." She turned to look once more at the ruble and then slowly turned back to the handsome red head, "Okay Horatio, let's go to your house." He breathed a sigh of relief. They got in the hummer and headed towards Horatio's house, the one place he knew she would be safe at.

Calleigh has only been to Horatio's house once or twice so she couldn't fully remember how beautiful it was. It was a two story house, with a balcony and a patio. It was stunning, and something she would have never thought Horatio would have. Horatio pulled up, cut the engine, and turned to her, "Are you ready?" She nodded, "As ready as I will ever be." He smiled and caught up to her as they walked through the front door. Inside was just a pretty as the outside. There was the living room and kitchen connected and there were two sliding glass doors that led to the patio. It was simple yet decorated at the same time. On the shelves there were pictures of the team and his family. Horatio went to heat up some water for tea so she walked into the living room to get a better look at the pictures. As she was walking around one picture caught her eye, it was one of her and Horatio at a Christmas party. They looked so happy completely oblivious to the camera. Calleigh's long blonde hair, which was curled, cascaded down her back as she laughed. Horatio had on one of his goofy half grins, his blue eyes sparkling more so than usual. _What happened to us handsome? Where did we go?_ Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Horatio, you scared me." He smiled, "You know, I never really understood why Alexx gave me this picture, but I really like it." That put a smile on her face, "So do I." A beep went off, "time for tea." She nodded and followed Horatio into the kitchen where she sat on an island stool. She was lost in thought when Horatio handed her a cup filled with lemon tea.

"You remembered." His face went up in a small smirk, "Of course sweetheart, I tend to remember things like that when you know someone for as long as we have known each other." "Yeah, you are right, well I am glad you did." She stared into the tea and Horatio looked worried, "Sweetheart, talk to me." "I am fine handsome." "Calleigh…" She took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry. "Okay, so maybe I am not great, remember what you said? 'Better, but not great, one day at a time works both ways' that is it, I just need to take it one day at a time." "Calleigh, but you sometimes need somebody, let me be that somebody, I know we aren't that close, but please, I could have lost you if you were at your house, I know it seems like a small thing, but Calleigh…" The women in question got up from her seat and rounded the table to kneel in front of Horatio. "Horatio look at me, please?" When he refused she took both her hands and put them on each side of his face, making him look her in the eye, blue meeting green. "Horatio, I am right here, I didn't go anywhere, I wasn't in my house when the fire was set I was with you. Horatio I am right here." She smiled when he reached out and touched her face, his eyes roamed over her face taking in her appearance, _she was right, she is here, with me and I thank heaven that she is. _The smile satisfied her because she got up and went to finish her dinner.

Once they were done Horatio grabbed the dishes and brought them to the sink. "Now what handsome?" He turned around and smiled, "I don't know sweetheart, how about you go and pick a movie?" She just smiled and walked into the living room and over to the DVD case. _Hmmm, let us see what Horatio likes to watch…..Mythbusters…the Bourne series…hmmmm, really Horatio? Okay, I like that choice. _She popped in the movie and hid the case just as Horatio walked in, popcorn in hand. "Calleigh? Calleigh? Where did you go?" He was starting to get worried when she walked out from the bathroom. He never thought she looked more beautiful than she did at that moment. She was dressed in one of his pairs of black sweats and an overgrown black shirt she tied with a hair tie to fit her more. "Hey handsome, I hope it was okay that I grabbed some clothing out of your room, I didn't want to sit in my clothing because it smelt of fire…was it okay?" Horatio walked up to her, blue meeting green, "Of course sweetheart, that is perfectly fine with me. Like I said, I beg to differ..." Calleigh looked down and blushed, _he remembered. _"And I still say I don't look good in all black." They both shared a laugh and Horatio sighed, there is the Calleigh I know and love. "So, why don't we see what you have gotten us into?" Calleigh gave him a mischievous smirk, "Okay, let's go."

"_You're all mad here." _Calleigh snuggled closer to Horatio, her head on his chest, his arm wrapped securely around her waist. "I have missed this you know." Calleigh lifted her head and placed a kiss on his cheek, "So have I Horatio, so have I." She laid back down, getting back into the movie, Horatio's hand stroking her hair. When she was about to fall asleep she heard Horatio's phone go off. "Horatio…yes, really? Okay, first thing tomorrow, I will be there, thank you Eric." He hung up the phone and turned to Calleigh, "Horatio?" "They had some new developments and a lead." "Already?" "Well…" Horatio never stutters so she sat up, "Handsome, what is wrong?" He looked and her and took a deep breath, "They found a note, I didn't get burned, and they want me to take a look at it." "I am coming with you." "Calleigh.." "Horatio, no, please, this is personal, I promise I won't work on it…I will just be a…witness?" Horatio thought about it, he slowly nodded his head. "Okay, fine." She just smiled, _I win_. She laid back down against Horatio, turning her focus back to the movie.

"Calleigh?" He looked down and saw her eyes closed, she was sleeping, _what I do for her, I swear. _He kissed the top of her head before laying his own head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. _Tomorrow is a new day, I am sure it will be better. _With that thought, he drifted off into slumber, dreams of a certain blonde dancing in his head, the note on the back of his mind. If he only knew what the note said, he may not have wanted to get out of bed.


	3. Breakfast, Letters & Babysitting

**Hey yal, sorry it took so long, I have been on vacation and I wasn't going to update this til like Tuesday but my cousins are watching Shutter Island and I HATE scary movies so I thought hey, why not write. So the product was this chapter. It is shorter than the last one but I hope this hold yal over until Tuesday or Wednesday at the latest. Thanks for they reviews too, Pinkyster :) Hope ya like it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nada because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this right now, haha.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Calleigh woke up to the smell of Vanilla. She stretched and realized that she was in a bed. The last thing she remembered she was laying on the couch watching a movie…with Horatio…a smile appeared on her face, Horatio. She got up and started walking towards the kitchen, when she walked through the living room she saw that there was a pillow and a blanket on the couch, _why is there a blanket…Horatio…_she walked into the kitchen and saw Horatio cooking pancakes, shirtless. _Come on Cal, get a hold of yourself…nope, not going to work. _She collected herself and cleared her voice.

"Good morning Horatio." He turned his head and smiled, "Good morning to you too sweetheart, how did you sleep?" "Very well thank you, what smells so good?" She didn't want to address him sleeping on the couch…yet, so she went for a safer topic. Horatio smiled, "Vanilla caramel coffee and pancakes." "Mmmm, sounds delicious." Horatio had to keep his composure when she softly moaned her approval, _this woman is absolutely going to be to death of me. How I am going to be able to stand her living her without doing anything? _While Horatio was battling with himself Calleigh slipped out of the kitchen to go change. While browsing through Horatio's dresser she found something quite shocking, _my clothing. _She tried to think back as to why he would have her clothing, and then she realized that she slept over here when the team lost Speed. _I still can't believe that he still has my clothing. _She smiled to herself, _all black, nice Horatio. _She got dressed and walked back into the kitchen, a little bounce in her step. "Hey Handsome." Horatio turned and smiled but the words fell short of his lips, _wow. _"You know sweetheart, I still say you look good in all black." She smiled, "Whatever you say Horatio, whatever you say."

She got herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table as Horatio slid a plate of pancakes over to her and took a seat himself. "Hey Horatio, can I ask you a question?" He looked at her in surprise, "Of course sweetheart, you can always ask me anything." She smiled, "Why did you sleep on the couch last night? I would have been fine with the guest bedroom." He looked down and blushed, _the guest bedroom, really? Great job Horatio. _"Well, you needed the sleep…and…the…guest bedroom's mattress is not very comfortable and you went through hell yesterday so I figured you should take my bed." She slowly nodded her head, "So you thought you would take the couch? Okay Horatio, but tonight, I can take the guest bedroom…" The look that Calleigh new Horatio was going to give was not one she liked seeing on his handsome face, so she quickly continued, "But thank you so much for thinking so much about me that you would give up your own bedroom for lil' old me." She sassed back, which made Horatio smile. "Calleigh you are anything but old, me on the other hand." She laughed and took a drink of her coffee. "Horatio Caine you are not old." "Yes ma'am." He said as he took a bite of pancake. They ate the rest of breakfast in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

They arrived at work a few minutes late thanks to an accident on the causeway. Horatio noticed Rick standing at the door and moved imperceptibly closer to Calleigh. As they walked up the walkway Rick came out of the precinct, ready for whatever Caine had to throw at him.  
"Horatio…Ms. Duquesne, how lovely to see you here, I am surprised though, I would have expected you not to show up today considering…" "Can we just get to the point Rick?" Horatio snapped at him. He wasn't in the mood to hear Rick's voice, he really wanted to read this letter that was written and found. "Fine, I will be watching the teams every move, making sure they don't try and tamper with anything, if I see even one slip-up your entire team will be done, and I will start with you." He glared at the redhead, "You got it?" Horatio just nodded his head, "Crystal clear Rick, now if you will excuse us, we have somewhere to be." He didn't give Rick a chance to, in any way, address Calleigh because he knew that would not end well. Horatio put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her into where the team was working. "Horatio…Calleigh, good morning." They looked up to see Ryan approaching them. "Good morning to you Mr. Wolfe." "Mornin'" Horatio had to suppress a grin, her southern accent was in full kick. "What have you got for us Ryan?" "Well, the entire team is in the break room, if you two would just follow me."

The three of them made their way towards the break room where they saw the entire team, including Alexx and Frank, there. Horatio sat on the sofa and Calleigh sat right next to him, leaving Ryan to take a seat next to Alexx. Calleigh was the first one to speak, "Guys, what is going on? Why is everyone here? And does anyone want to tell us why there is a piece of evidence in Eric's hand?" They turned towards Eric waiting for him to take the lead. "Well, your entire house all went up in flames and we had determined it was arson. Furthermore, as we processed we found this," Eric held up the piece of paper in the evidence bag, "It is a note…directed to you H, and it is not pretty." Horatio took the note from Eric and scooted towards Calleigh to where their shoulders were touching. "Horatio, what does the note say?" Calleigh asked. She didn't want to read over his shoulder, but she knew it was from her house, so obviously it was personal. "Dear Lieutenant Horatio Caine,"

If _you are reading this then obviously I did my job. You really underestimated my power. I am not as dumb as you may think I am, but you all are. Your entire team Caine has no idea what they are doing, accusing innocent people, people who are just trying to get to the truth. I have been pushed one too many times and now, it is your turn. At first I thought I would pick off your team one by one, but then I realized that doing that would not be very satisfying so instead I am going for something more….appealing, that lovely blonde bombshell you call your friend. I have realized how close you two are and quite frankly I find it repulsive. That girl deserves better than you, your whole team does quite frankly, but especially bullet girl. Caine, you should watch her because you don't want her to get too close to the fire now do you? I will not stop until you feel what it is like to have the one thing you want most in your life to fall to ashes right before your eyes. The fun is just beginning, I am just getting warmed up. As much as I love writing, I have better things to do with my life, more planning. Stay close to your team Caine, especially Ms. Duquesne, we wouldn't want her to get burned now would we?_

_Pyro _

They all sat in silence, Calleigh's hands buried in her face. Horatio calmly gives the letter back to Eric and removes Calleigh's hands to take them into his large ones. After feeling Calleigh relax at his touch he directed his attention towards the rest of the team. "Eric, did you test this for fingerprint and writing analysis?" "Yes H, nothing, we have no idea where it came from or who wrote this. We are trying to figure that out. Once we do you will be the first to know." Horatio was satisfied with that answer and looked over at everyone else, but before Horatio could say another word Eric chimed back in, "H, don't you think that someone should watch over Calleigh while she is in her lab or something?" Horatio chuckled, "While that is a good idea Eric, Calleigh will not be leaving my side, if she wants to go to her lab I will go with her. However, I do think she will be safe but this is just a precaution sweetheart." Calleigh's glare she shot him earlier softened a little, but not much. "Horatio really, I don't need a babysitter, I will be fine, when I am not in my lab I will be with you so there really is nothing to worry about." Calleigh said more confidently than she felt at that moment, but Horatio did take that answer very well, he squeezed her hands, "Calleigh, I am sorry but no, for the time being I will be at your side…" _Which wouldn't be the bad thing._ "Please Calleigh, listen to H, he is only doing what is best for you. Please, I don't think anyone of us could lose another team member and we don't know what this psycho wants, so please?" Eric pleaded with her and she slowly nodded her head, "Okay Eric, I will let Horatio babysit me and I will be careful, is that okay?" Eric just smiled, oblivious to her sarcasm. The other members of the team shook their head. "Okay Horatio, I am going to go back down to the morgue, let me know if you need me okay?" "Yeah, H, I am out to go look over the note again, if there is one shred of anything, I will find it." "Horatio, I am going to go sift through more of the debris because there has to be something left behind, I mean, there is no way that note could have been there when the fire started." "And I am going to help Natalia go through the debris H, Eric obviously has the letter covered and heaven knows he is going to try and play hero." Horatio nodded as Ryan, Natalia, Alexx and Eric all left, leaving him, Calleigh and Frank in the break room. "Frank, any leads?" "Nope, sorry H, nothing, we are trying to locate Reggie." Calleigh snapped her head up, "Trying? What do you mean trying?"

* * *

**Reviews welcomed but not mandatory  
Flames are to be used for makins smores **


	4. Missing, Kissing & Twisting

**Hey yal!**

**Sorry this is one day late, got back from three weeks of vacation three days ago, so I had things I need to take care of and I had to get over some jetlag. Sorry also that this is so short, I am hoping to have another longer chapter up later today or tomorrow :) **

**Thank you so much to** Pinkyster **for reviewing and a special thank you to **Umbrella-ella **for the constructive critisism, I hope this is easier to read :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, I wouldn't be here writing this now would I? Nope, I wouldn't :) **

**anyways, here is the next chapter, enjoy :)**

* * *

**"_Trying? What do you mean trying?"_**

Frank gave a nervous laugh, "Well, Reggie isn't answering his cell phone and he isn't at home."

"GPS?" Frank gave a sigh, "Sorry Cal he turned off his GPS, he is smart."

"He is a cop." Calleigh snapped back.

She was irritated, first he interrogates her in the elevator and now he has disappeared, maybe this was his way of getting back at her. Calleigh's expression caused Horatio to worry so he turned to address Frank,

"Frank, I need you to go over to Reggie's again, see if there is anything that could lead us to a possible location as to where he is. Also have everyone go through his things and see if he was working or in contact with anyone who could even possibly have a grudge against Calleigh. Don't worry Frank, I will have the search warrant as soon as I can but since he is a person of interest in connection to the arson then we have probable cause, I am just going to have the search warrant to make sure Rick can't stop us in any way, you got that?"

Frank got up, nodded his head, and walked out, placing his hand on Calleigh's shoulder,

"We will get him Cal, I promise we will find this sicko."

Calleigh nodded her head and thanked Frank. Once he left Calleigh noticed that she and Horatio were the only ones in the break room, after coming to that realization tears she let fall. Horatio's heart almost shattered right there at the sight of his bullet girl in tears. He gathered her into his arms and let her cry. Once the tears subsided, she sat there, comfortable in his embrace.

"It will be okay sweetheart, we will track down this guy, and I am sorry I treated you like a child, I am just really worried Calleigh, this guy is evil, he even signed his note Pyro and I don't want you hurt because we didn't take precautions, so please do this old man a favor and let me stay with you in your lab. I will bring paperwork and sit in a corner or something and let you do your work, I just want you near me."

Calleigh was stunned at the last part, _no it was just a slip of the tongue Cal, there is no way Horatio would fall for a gal like me, focus Cal. _

"Horatio, I told you earlier that you are not old and you don't have to sit in a corner, there is enough table for both of us in my lab, just try not to get in my way when I am firing my gun."

She lifted her head and gave him a smile, a smile that melted and calmed Horatio at the same time.

"Okay sweetheart, thank you."

She had this sudden impulse and kissed him on the cheek, "You are welcome handsome."

She got up and went to get some water, leaving Horatio a little bit stunned.

_Calleigh kissed me, well not really kissed kissed me but, she kissed me on the cheek, she has never ever kissed me there, oh my, I wonder what that means, maybe nothing, yeah Caine, she is just thanking you for being there for her, nothing more, nothing less. Focus Caine. _

"Horatio…..Horatio?"

"Hmmm?" Horatio mumbled, still lost in though.

"Are you okay?" Calleigh concerned tone snapped him out of him musing.

"What? Yeah, sorry sweetheart I guess I was just off in my own little world there. Need something?"

Calleigh laughed and shook her head, "No handsome, I just wanted to see if you wanted some water before we go to your office, as much as I love working in my lab, right now, I…I"

Calleigh laughed and shook her head, "No handsome, I just wanted to see if you wanted some water before we go to your office, as much as I love working in my lab, right now, I…I guess I just need to be close to someone and you are the only man for the job."

_The only man ever._

"Thanks but I can get it myself."

Calleigh smiled, "Too late handsome, already got the water."

"Well thank you, now, may I escort a beautiful southern belle to my office?" He held out is arm and smiled.

The smile he gave her made her go weak in the knees. "Why most certainly handsome, thank you."

They both laughed and walked arm and arm towards Horatio's office, unaware of a pair of brown eyes following their every move.

* * *

"H?" Ryan knocked on his door and poked his head in. "Yeah, come in Ryan."

Ryan walked in to something he would have never expected to see. Calleigh was seated right next to Horatio, their shoulders were touching, she was working on what looked like some ballistic form and Horatio was reading a cold case file.

"You need something Ryan?" He blushed,

"Oh yeah, sorry. Um, we found something interesting in the debris from Cal's house, there was a piece of fiber intermixed in a pile of ash. Trace broke it down, it wasn't a fiber it was, get this, pyro." "Pyro? As in flame resistant glass?"

Ryan nodded his head.

"Correct, which is really twisted because he calls himself Pyro, but it gets better, there was blood on a piece of the pyro, even though pyro is heat resistant, at enough force it can break, we ran the blood, you will never guess who the blood belongs to…Reggie."

* * *

**Reviews welcomed :) **

**hope yal enjoyed it, the next chapter will be up soon **

**Is Reggie dead or did he mess up? hmmmmm**

**And who do those brown eyes belong to?**


	5. I Don't Need A Hero, But A Knight May Do

**Hey yal! Sorry this took so long, I kind of had writers block, I knew what I wanted but I didn't know how to put it in. So I was watching CSI: Miami and it gave me inspiration as always. I miss those two so much, I hope they have a lot more Calleigh/Horatio stuff this comming up season.**

**Anyways, thank you to **kessiebabes, Pinkyster, **and** Umbrella-ella **for their wonderful reviews and guesses :)  
I also want to thank all the other readers who read and don't comment, the fact that you are reading makes this all worth while.**

**ANNNYWHOOO here is the next chapter :) Hope yal injoy it and I hope to get the next one up within the next day or two for sure :)**

**usual disclaimer: I own nada**

* * *

"_Correct, which is really twisted because he calls himself Pyro, but it gets better, there was blood on a piece of the pyro, even though pyro is heat resistant, at enough force it can break, we ran the blood, you will never guess who the blood belongs to…Reggie." _

"What?" Calleigh couldn't believe what she was hearing, yeah her and Reggie and a confrontation in the elevator, but to go from that to arson, she couldn't believe it.

"Sorry Cal, I triple checked this time, we are still trying to locate him but we at least now have probable cause to bring him in." Ryan said, hoping that would ease Calleigh's mind.

"Yeah, if we can find him." She snapped, she was pissed and, in Horatio's mind she had a right to be. Reggie was one of them, he knew the law, he shouldn't have confronted Calleigh, but really, arson? He is heading down the path like his brother, and Horatio couldn't stand by and watch him do that, they had to find him.

"Mr. Wolfe, I would like you to head over to Reggie's house, I suggest taking Natalia with you because Eric is still working on the note…" Horatio's thought was stopped by Eric bursting through the door.

"H, I have something…oh…hey Wolfe…H, I went through it again and there were no fingerprints and handwriting analysis came back as negative also."

Ryan looked at him expectedly, "Was that all? You busted in here to tell us that?"

"Wolfe…" Eric growled out. However, that was as far as their banter went because Calleigh cleared her throat bringing the boys attention back. _I swear sometimes I feel like I am the mother. _

"Anyways…" Eric continued, glaring and Ryan, "I decided to check out the paper itself, it turns out that the paper came from a xerox phaser, and guess who owns one?"

"Reggie." Calleigh answered, finally standing up.

"Okay, Eric, that is great, Ryan, great job also, that blood match proves he was at my house and the paper is the icing on the cake, so Ryan you can take both Natalia and Eric, Horatio and I will meet yal' there."

"Ryan, why does Ryan get the lead and take us? I am senior…" Calleigh held up her hand stopping Eric's ramble.

"Because Eric, while you did a great job with the paper, that is just circumstantial because while Reggie may own one he could claim someone was using it or he never printed that and many people have that type of printer. Ryan's DNA match proves that Reggie was there, at my house, around the time of the fire which can be logged in and used as evidence against Reggie. So again, Ryan, you take the lead and Horatio and I will be there."

The look Calleigh gave to the two men clearly indicated that this discussion was over, with that the two men filed out leaving Horatio and an irritated Calleigh alone in his office.

"What is Eric's problem? He doesn't have to be the hero, the big shot, number one, like really! The last thing I need right now is Eric going and trying to…I don't know, impress me? I don't need a hero, I mean come on my house burned down, some psycho is after you and is using me, and I am putting you in more danger…by…oh my gosh Horatio, I can't stay at your place, that would be putting you at risk, whomever this Pyro guy is will have easy access to both of us, Horatio, why did I let you talk me into staying at your place? It is fine, I can go stay with my father or something…I can…"

Horatio patiently waited through her rant but when she started talking about leaving his house he knew he had to put a stop to her rant. As she paced by him he shot out his hand and grabbed her arm consequently spinning her around. He then pulled her in so she was in his tight embrace. At first Calleigh was struggling to get out but she then realized Horatio isn't going to let go anytime soon so she stopped moving and just stood there, relaxing more by the second.

"Sweetheart listen, you are safe with me, I wouldn't have suggested you staying with my if I didn't think that you would be safe, I swear I will do my best to protect you Calleigh, I promise you with every fiber of my being that I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. As for Eric, I honestly don't know what to say, he has been acting strangely but I don't know why he is trying to impress you. Listen sweetheart, I know we haven't been that close since Marisol died, our friendship got estranged, but I am going to fix that." He pulled back enough to be able to look her in the eyes, "For that to happen we need to make sure that both of us stay alive okay? I know you don't want a hero...but what about a knight with a gun and a badge?"

Calleigh laughed, "Hmmm, I think I can deal with a knight with a gun and a badge...will he have red hair?" Calleigh sassed back, she enjoyed these moments with him.

Horatio chuckled, sending shivers down Calleigh's spine, "Yes, I think your knight has red hair..." Horatio smirked,_ I know your knight has red hair sweetheart, I know_

Horatio, I know this is kind of out of the blue but I...I have missed you." _More than you know._

"So have I Calleigh, so have I. Now, let's get out of here and over to Reggie's hmm?" Horatio let go of Calleigh, but kept her hand in his, reveling in how soft her hands were.

"Let's go Horatio, we have a POI to track down."

* * *

"Nothing? How can there be nothing?" Ryan's yells could be heard from the front entrance where Calleigh and Horatio were now standing.

"Oh no, this isn't good." Calleigh mumbled as she started walking towards the office where Ryan was at.

"Ryan, hey, calm down, what is going on?"

Ryan sighed in frustration, "Cal, he wiped everything, the entire hard drive is gone, Reggie was a lot smarter than we originally thought, I have no idea what to do now."

Calleigh took a deep breath, "Okay, you know what? Let's get that to A/V and see if they can extract anything. Where is Delko and Boa Vista?"

Ryan shrugged, "Delko is probably upstairs in Reggie's room and Natalia is out with Frank."

Calleigh looked over at Ryan, "And they are?"

He just laughed, "Apparently Reggie has a storage facility and so Natalia decided to go with Frank."

"Okay then..." Calleigh just shook her head and turned back around. _I wonder how Horatio is doing._

* * *

"Eric, have you found anything?" Horatio entered the room, slipping on his gloves in the process.

"Nothing tangible but look at this H, all of his stuff his here." Eric said, pointing to the closet and dresser, indicating that there were indeed clothing items still there.

"Yes, that is very strange, maybe he was in a hurry and just ran?" Horatio was sifted through his clothing, trying to find anything to implicate him in any way to the crime.

Eric shrugged, "I have no idea H, but I will get to the bottom of it."

Horatio chuckled, "I am sure you will and where is Miss Boa Vista?."

Eric smiled, "At Reggie's storage unit with Frank."

Horatio let out a low rumble and turned back towards the dresser. Just as they were about to get back into processing they heard Calleigh's yell, "Everybody out, fire."

It didn't take the two long to rush down the stairs and running in the direction of the other two CSI's.  
They met up half way and all four started running towards the door. Ryan and Eric were out the door but before Calleigh and Horatio could make it there was an explosion.

Ryan and Eric flew to the ground believing that Calleigh and Horatio were right behind them. Once the dust cleared the two men stood up and turned only to find Horatio and Calleigh missing.

"H? Calleigh? Ryan…they…" No sooner had he said that when they heard coughing coming from underneath the rubble. The CSI's rushed over towards the coughing hoping to find their colleagues. They saw rubble moving and rush over to help Horatio and Calleigh up.

"Are you guys okay?" Eric asked, moving to Calleigh to make sure she was fine. Once he was certain she was he turned to Horatio.

"H?" Horatio just nodded his head.

"What the heck happened? Once minute H and I are processing the bedroom and the next minute we hear you scream."

Calleigh shook her head, "I have no idea. Ryan and I moved towards the kitchen and by the refrigerator there was a door. We went to open the door and heard a pop followed by a crackle. I guess we tripped some wire that shorted out the circuit and caused sparks. I saw two hydrogen tanks at the bottom of the stairs, and that was when I realized we needed to get out of there."

"Well, I am just glad we are all okay, let's call the team and tell them to get over here. This could be the sign of our friend Pyro."

After that instruction Horatio turned to Calleigh, "Sweetheart are you alright?"

Calleigh nodded in response, "I am fine Horatio…really." She smiled and Horatio believed her.

"Well, we better get processing, we need to see if we can find any evidence that could point us to the person who tripped the house and almost got us killed." Horatio looked at Eric and Ryan, "I believe you are right ma'am as it appears out esteemed coworkers beat us."

Calleigh let out a laugh and started heading towards the rubble.

"Horatio, this guy was smart. He knew that if he tripped this in the basement with the tanks that it wouldn't cause flames after it blew. He knows more about fire than I think Reggie does, which leads me to believe that Reggie is still in the wind."

Horatio shook his head, "I really don't know, but we are going to find out who this…guy…"

"Horatio?" Calleigh turned to him when he stopped speaking. She saw him running towards a large pile of debris and saw what he saw, a hand.

"Horatio!" Calleigh ran after him, helping him sift through the debris. Once the final piece of rubble was taken off the two just stared in shock at the man lying dead before them.

"Reggie."

* * *

**Reviews welcome :)**

**What happened to Reggie? Who could have wanted him dead? Or did he commit suicide? The answer will be in more detail next chapter **

**peace**


	6. Another Note Another What!

**Hey yal! Here is the next chapter :) I had a lot of fun actually with this chapter, I kinda couldn't stop writing too many good ideas. **

**I want to thank **Umbrella-ella, Jag Lady, kessiebabes and Pinkyster **for their awesome wonderful reviews :)**

**So I will hopefully have the next chapter up by Thursday or Friday at the lastest, this week is going to get a little crazy, but fun crazy.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothin...darn...**

* * *

"_Reggie."_

Calleigh stared down at Reggie's lifeless body, _what is going on? I thought Reggie was on the run. _

She heard sirens behind her and turned to see Frank and Natalia and the rest of backup heading towards the scene.

"Is everyone here alright?" Frank asked hoping no one got hurt.

"Yeah, everyone but him." Horatio pointed towards Reggie's body.

"What the?" Frank stared at the body, "This really him?" Frank knelt down and looked closer, "Yes, I guess this is really him."

"Horatio, I just called Alexx, she is on her way."

Horatio nodded towards Calleigh, "Thank you ma'am. Okay this is our top priority we need to see how someone was able to rig the place. We need to see if there is any way to tell whether this was an attack towards us or someone else who wanted Reggie dead, do we understand?"

Frank, Natalia and the other officers nodded their heads, walking off their separate ways, focusing on a part of the crime scene all hoping to find something to figure out this puzzle. Horatio stared out over the now smoldered house. His eyes drifted over each and every one of the CSI's. _I swear if anything happened to any of them, I have to find out who the target is, and what this Pyro person is all about._

"Horatio…Alexx." The soft touch of Calleigh's hand brought him back to reality. Nodding he walked over to where Alexx was, crouched down over the body.

"Alexx?"

"Sorry Horatio there isn't much I can give you at the moment until I get him back and do post, but what I can tell you from my preliminary observation, he didn't die in this fire, he was killed before. I am thinking this fire was set as a cover up in hopes that his body would burn and not be discovered. What happened to you Reggie?"

"Well Alexx, it looks like he played with fire…" Horatio slipped on his sunglasses, "and got burned."

* * *

"Horatio? Yeah, it is Alexx, I need you down here…ASAP, and bring Calleigh."

Alexx then hung up the phone, not waiting for Horatio to respond. She knew darn well that wherever he went she was right there. So when he left the scene there was no doubt in her mind Calleigh followed.

Three minutes later Horatio walks into the mourge, Calleigh right next to him.

"Alexx? What is going on? Horatio called and said you needed us down here."

"Well baby while I was doing post I found this," She help up a piece of paper. "This was shoved down his throat."

Calleigh looked at Alexx while Horatio put on a pair of gloves and took the note.

"How is that even possible? Reggie is…well…incinerated how did the note survive?"

"Since he died before the fire, the killer was able to stick it down his throat…speaking of which, Horatio I have COD…"

Horatio looked up from the note and his eyes focused on Alexx.

"While poor baby boy was burned badly, it was bad enough to compromise any evidence, look here, blunt force trauma to the left side of the skull. He also has a few minor lacerations and stab wounds, but none are fatal, I believe Reggie died from the blow to his head. I can't tell exactly what but I will cast it and give it to you for comparison…Horatio are you even listening to me?"

Once Horatio heard the COD he turned his head back to the note consequently tuning out Alexx. He looked up again.

"Sorry Alexx, yeah I was, listen, I want everyone in the break room…"

"In ten minutes, okay Horatio, I figured once you saw the note so I already gave Frank and the rest of the team a heads up, they returned about twenty minutes ago."

"Thank you ma'am."

Horatio half smiled and almost clenched the piece of paper in his hand. He walked out leaving a confused Calleigh behind with Alexx.

"So much for me staying by his side what do you think the note said?"

"Sugar I have no idea, all I know is that it isn't good, I think it would be best for you to stay with me and we will walk up to the break room, let Horatio collect himself."

Calleigh nodded and helped Alexx clean up before heading upstairs.

* * *

"Horatio what is this about?"

Eric was irritated he believed he had a lead as to how the trip wire was created and set. Luckily he knew better then to question his boss and to ignore his request for his presence.

"Alexx found this piece of paper shoved down Reggie's throat…this is another note from Mr. Pyro."

Calleigh, who was standing, walked over and sat on the arm of the couch, next to Horatio.

"Horatio?"

Horatio put one hand on her knee, holding the note with the other.

_Caine,  
If you are reading this then you have obviously found Reggie's body. I am assuming you matched the paper to Reggie's printer which is why you were at his house in the first place. To answer your question, yes, Reggie did torch Calleigh's house but he refused to do anything else, which was fine. Reggie is…well…was expendable, when he refused I decided to keep his mouth shut…permanently. I bet you it frustrates you to no end that you can't figure out who I am. All in good time dear Lieutenant, now, Calleigh, I know you are reading this so let me address you personally…_

Calleigh sucked in her breath, terrified of what the letter will say next. She got up off the arm of the couch and walked to the window looking out.

"Continue Horatio, please."

Horatio looked at his bullet expert, her blonde hair falling in her face, he zeroed in on her hands and they were shaking. He gave the note to Alexx, silently indicating that she was to read the next part out loud and walked towards the window and Calleigh. Carefully he pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. She turned her face towards Alexx making sure that she was able to hear but not leave Horatio's warm embrace. Alexx nodded her head and looked down at the note…

_Calleigh, I know you are reading this so let me address you personally. Stay close to your handsome Lieutenant, though we will see how long that lasts. Doesn't his red hair remind you of fire? I am sure you have looked into his eyes and saw fire. With a woman as gorgeous as you I am sure men are fascinated by you, especially Caine. He has been seen as the upheld, sensible adult that would not scum to the needs of every other red blooded male. I am sure, however, if you look into his eyes every time he looks at you when his is talking to you I am sure you will be able to see the fire burning in his eyes. He probably tries to hide it, but I know that inside his head he wants you, just like every other man you work with. I am sorry I had to have Reggie torch your place, but what other way to get your attention. We are getting off topic here though. As I stated, stay close to Caine, we don't want anything to happen to him or yourself now do we?  
You haven't heard the last of me Caine or maybe you have, who knows. By the way, your condo is very nice, I wish I had a condo like yours, except I would add a fireplace…naturally.  
I bid you adieu_

_Pyro_

Calleigh stood there in shock. _What kind of game is this? _She slowly disentangled herself from Horatio. Horatio just stood still, Calleigh looked into his eyes and saw fire, but not the fire Pyro was speaking of, a different kind of fire, one the scared her.

"Horatio…"

He looked around the room and saw the rest of the team's faces. Each one of them had almost the identical expression, shock.

"So H.." Ryan finally voiced after a minute of silence, "This isn't an attack against the entire team is it? It is just the two of you."

"It looks that way Mr. Wolfe, it looks that way."

Eric chimed in next, "Don't worry H, we will find out who this person is, but for the time being I think it would be best if you and Calleigh disappeared, he obviously found out where you live, I think you are in danger and so is Calleigh…"

Horatio slowly nodded his head,

"I agree Eric but I have a duty here as a friend and as your LT so I can't leave, however, I do like the idea of Calleigh leaving, maybe even back to Louisiana to see her family, just until we sort this out."

Calleigh looked outraged.

"No Horatio I am not leaving you…"

"Calleigh…"

"No, enough, listen Horatio, someone is out to get both of us and I just can't sit there twiddling my thumbs back in Louisiana and have you here risking your life along with the others just to ease your conscious, now, I am staying and you can't stop me…please Horatio don't fight me on this, I hate to say this but I am actually going to do what Pyro wants…"

Horatio slammed his hand against the wall, startling everyone.

"That is exactly it Calleigh, that is what he wants, if he wants both of us then he would want both of us to be close together, so for your safety I want you to leave. I am asking you as a friend but I will address you as your LT if that would make you go."

Calleigh walked over to Alexx, taking the note from her hands.

"Do you hear yourself Horatio? You are babbling, I understand you want to protect me and yes, I do understand that this may be a trap, but what if it isn't, what if I leave and he attacks you and I wasn't there, where would you be? Dead, you would be dead Horatio, and I can't live with that."

She held up her hand when Horatio opened his mouth. The other were just sitting there, fascinated by the scene before them.

"Don't you dare go all self righteous on me either Horatio Caine, I know you and I know you would rather have me alive than you but think about it…I would be a wreck, I don't think I could live my life knowing you died for me, so please, let me stay with you, I know I am risking my life, but if it keeps you here that is a risk I am willing to take."

Calleigh's words softened to which Horatio sighed.

"Fine…but if one thing happens…"

"I am on the first flight out of here" She finished Horatio's thought, "Got it Horatio."

Satisfied with herself Calleigh sat down on the couch and re-read the note, everyone else was just sitting there, enjoying each other's company, with a direct attack on the team, even if it is only two, they knew that they needed to stay together and be supportive as much as possible. After about five minutes Calleigh motioned for Horatio to come over,

"Look at this, he didn't mention that Reggie cut himself on the glass. It says that we matched the paper to the printer, nothing about the blood, do you think that he knew Reggie cut himself?"

Horatio thought for a moment.

"You know what sweetheart, I don't think he did, I am wondering, what if Reggie knew that he was going to die so he purposely cut himself knowing we would find it. He could have done that in the small chance we would have caught Pyro in the act."

"You know what H, that is right…and you know what else I noticed?" Everyone's attention turned to Eric, "The abrupt switch in language and writing style…what if there were two people writing this? It could be a couple set out on revenge on a case you two worked together."

"That is a good point Eric, nice observation, I think we have to look into this. Mr. Wolfe take the note and look at two writing styles and see if there is any indication of a second person. Eric will you and Natalia go with Frank and look over any cases that Calleigh and I have done over the years. Alexx…I just need you to cast the wound and try to help in any way you can, like I know you do."

Alexx smiled but Calleigh was slightly confused,

"What about us?"

Horatio just smiled,

"We…we are going on a vacation."

* * *

**:) hope yal enjoyed that.**

**So what do you think? Who do you think is after H and Cal?  
Why did Eric notice that detail? it was only read once...maybe he is observant...  
And where are Horatio and Calleigh going on vacation? **

**reviews and answers welcome :) **

**have a great day**

**peace! **


	7. Vacation, Well, Sort Of

**Hey yal! Sorry it is so late on Friday. We had some crazy storms yesterday and it knocked out our electricity and wifi. And then when we got it back I wasn't done...but I finished it today :) haha. **

**Thank you to **Pinkyster **and** kessiebabes **for their wonderful reviews :) I hope the rest of yal are enjoying this as well.**

**I am hoping to get in the next chapter soon by Monday at the very very latest. Most likely Sunday :)! **

***Disclaimer* I own nothing.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"_We…we are going on a vacation." _

"You know Horatio, when you said that we were going on a vacation I thought we were going on a vacation." Calleigh complained.

"Vacation implies a getaway, an adventure, fun, this, well, sorry, but this is not any of those things."

Horatio and Calleigh were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea. Horatio sighed and looked at her.

"I know sweetheart, but like I said at the lab, I just can't leave and have Pyro get away with this."

"Horatio he…"

"I know Calleigh, I know if we left that our team would figure it out, let us know, and I know that he wouldn't get away with this, but I just can't take the chance, especially where you are concerned."

Calleigh decided not to argue with him. While she may be a southern belle, he was a redhead, and she knows that redheads are fiery and passionate. That was something that she loved most about Horatio, was that he never gave up on a case and he would work it until it got solved. He was always great with kids too, making them feel like they are going to be safe and that he will find out what happened to the kids family. Calleigh looked over at Horatio and smiled.

"Okay, but will you at least answer me this question?"

Horatio looked at her quizzically but nodded his head.

"What made you decide that this was the best thing to do?"

Horatio smiled, he had been waiting for her to ask that question and was surprised that she hadn't asked sooner.

"As I said before, I don't feel comfortable leaving when this maniac is after us. I know our team would keep us in the loop, but something about this maniac bothers me, especially if there are two different people. I don't know, I just have this gut feeling that I need to stay close, it isn't that I don't trust my team but, until I figure a few things that were said yesterday out, I would rather stay close."

"So you chose a beach house right on the shore fifteen minutes away from the lab and almost a half an hour from your house?"

"Yes sweetheart, I am sure if he was watching us he would have gotten the memo that we skipped town or something."

Calleigh took a sip of her tea and tilted her head to the side.

"Horatio, what if something happens at the lab? We can't just walk right in there, especially if we want Pyro to think that we are not even close to Miami and the lab."

Horatio nodded, "I know sweetheart, that I why I told Ryan to call me if anything happens and I would be able to see the situation through the cameras in the lab. Cooper set it up so I can access them through my laptop."

Calleigh nodded her head in acknowledgement, but something still bothered her.

"So …why didn't you tell the entire team where we were? You only told Alexx, and Ryan. Not Eric or Natalia, and not even Frank, your best friend. Is there something you aren't telling me Horatio?"

Horatio looked down into his now empty cup and sighed. He glanced at her then got up and put his cup in the sink.

"Horatio?"

He walked past Calleigh and into the living room and out towards to patio that overlooked the ocean. Calleigh, confused and slightly angry followed.

"Horatio? Are you going to answer me? What aren't you telling me? I thought we were friends? We have started rebuilding our once close friendship so why don't you want to tell me? What, is it that you don't trust me?"

Horatio spun around and stared at Calleigh, he was not expecting that to come out of her mouth.

"No sweetheart, that is not it at all. I trust you will everything I have. I don't think there is another person I trust more than you, it is just…I don't know how to approach the subject."

Calleigh's temper simmered down when she saw the distress on his handsome face.

"How about just straight forward, I promise I won't get upset, there were a couple of things that were said yesterday that also unnerved me also."

Calleigh placed her hand on his arm and smiled at him, to which he smiled back. She then turned out towards the ocean, listening to the calming waves crashing along the shore.

"So, what is on your mind handsome?"

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, _well here goes nothing. _

"It was after you brought up the fact that Pyro didn't say anything about the blood. I noticed that you had to reread the note again to pick up on that little detail. But when Eric brought up the two different writing styles, Alexx only read the note once, and then you had it. Eric never had the letter and he only heard it once, so how was he able to notice that there were two different writing styles? I didn't think about it at the time, but now it is bothering me. That is why I am glad I only gave him the job of looking through our cases. I didn't tell Frank because, well, I know that he would keep it a secret but he and Eric are buddies and they go out so I didn't want anything to slip. Natalia? Well, with her and Eric's history I thought it would be best that she didn't know because he could try and get it out of her."

He finished his speech and looked over at Calleigh. She was just staring out into the sunset seemingly not listening.

"Sweetheart?"

Calleigh slowly moved her head in Horatio's direction.

"Sorry handsome, I was taking it all in. Now that you said something I could see how you may think that Eric would be involved but really? He is your brother-in-law, he has been my best friend for years and has been on this team a little less than I have but we got on the team around the same time. Do you really think he would try and kill me?"

"No, I don't think kill, but maybe he had Reggie torch your place in the hopes of maybe you would go to him instead of me. I know it doesn't seem like something Eric would do, but he has done things in the past that have made me wonder. And it seems like he has developed feelings for you, and we know thanks to this job how much jealousy can ruin a person. "

"I know, I guess he has been acting strangely, like when I gave Ryan the lead instead of him, I was kind of surprised, I wouldn't have expected him to get mad over something like that. And he barged in without even knocking. He took initiative over the note…wait, he looked over the note himself, he volunteered that…Horatio do you really think?"

The tone in her voice caused Horatio to act on instinct. He took her in his arms holding her close to his chest.

"Sweetheart, at this point I have no idea what to think. But I promise we will figure this out…together."

She smiled and looked up at him, noticing how blue his eyes were in the fading light. Horatio looked down and noticed how green Calleigh's eyes were. They also both realized how close they were to each other, if they only moved in a little more…Horatio's phone went off, breaking the moment. Calleigh stepped back, blushing slightly. Horatio wanted to say something but he knew this phone call could be very important.

"Caine."

_Horatio it's Ryan, listen, we have a problem. _

* * *

Horatio and Calleigh watched as Rick Stetler walking into the lab, all high and mighty.

"Ryan…"

"Already on it H."

They watched as Ryan set the phone discreetly on the table as Rick came in.

"Wolfe, any progress on the case?"

"No, sorry Stetler, nothing new, we are still processing the information given to us. It does look like there may possibly be two people, but we are still looking into this. We still have to analyze the paper. Delko and Natalia are over in the next room, why don't you go and see if they have anything, I mean, there is nothing we can do except wait."

"Yes, well, you must come too Wolfe, I want to make sure no one does anything to tamper with the evidence. You are lucky you all are still even working on the case."

Ryan rolled his eyes, causing Calleigh to laugh. Horatio couldn't hold back a smile, he had always loved that laugh of hers. _What happened out there on the patio? I have no idea what went through my brain just seeing her there, so upset it was like I couldn't hold in my impulse. What am I feeling? Get a hold of yourself Caine, you know exactly what you are feeling, you are in love. But do I really want to risk our fragile friendship? If I lose Calleigh, I don't know what I would do. I…_

"Horatio?"

The soft southern voice brought Horatio back to the real world.

"Sorry sweetheart, what happened?"

"Horatio…look."

Horatio looked over at the screen and saw Rick and Eric conversing, a smile playing on the Cuban's face.

"Oh no…this isn't good."

* * *

**Reviews welcome :)**

**Oh no...what could Eric and Rick be talking about?**

**Stay tuned **


	8. Lieutenant Delko and Mind Games

**Hey yal! I am sooooooo sorry this took me so long. We had these crazy thunderstorms that decided to be evil and knock out our wifi...then I found out I am on Academic Probation so my dad took away my labtop. But I have it back now! :) So, I have written two chapters. This one is going up now, and in like an hour or two the next one will be up because I feel so bad for making you wait this long. There is a little Ducaine here and there, next chapter will have LOTS :)**

**Thanks to** Pinkyster** for the wonderful review :) A special thanks to **kessiebabes **for the wonderful review and complement, I really appreciated it :) **

**[Usual disclaimer inserted here]**

**hope yal enjoy it! **

_

* * *

_

_Horatio looked over at the screen and saw Rick and Eric conversing, a smile playing on the Cuban's face. "Oh no…this isn't good."_

Horatio watched as Rick and Eric walked back into the room that Ryan was in, the cell phone still on. The two CSI's listened intently, not knowing what to expect from one of their own and the head of IAB.

"Mr. Wolfe, Eric has informed me that he is unable to get a hold of your lieutenant and Ms. Duquesne so I was wondering if you have any idea as to where they could be."

Ryan shook his head,

"I am sorry, but I do not know where they are. I vaguely remember Calleigh telling me that she had something personal to take care of so she would be late as for H…I have no idea where it is, for all I know he could be in his office, he is quite mysterious."

Eric and Rick look at each other then back to Ryan.

"Mr. Wolfe, this is a very serious matter, now, I need you to get on your computer and look up both of their cell phones and get a location."

Ryan sighed and slowly nodded his head and walked towards the A/V room, Eric and Rick right behind him.

* * *

Horatio walked back into the living room and saw panic written across his lovely partner's face. She registered his presence as soon as he walked back into the house and turned her head towards him.

"Horatio what are we going to do? And where did you go? You just got up and left. I thought you just went to the kitchen or something but then I heard the door and I couldn't get a hold of you on your cell phone and I was afraid of missing something important to go search for you, don't you dare do that again. "

Horatio tilted his head to the side and gave her a confused look.

"Sweetheart, what do you mean what are we going to do?"

Calleigh sighed but stayed in her seat, eyes glued to the screen rather than Horatio's blue eyes.

"They are having Ryan trace our phones. We can't turn them off because I am telling you right now they are going to want to monitor and see if we turn them back on…Horatio you know eventually we are going to have to call someone, other than Ryan, and tell them what is going on, and don't you change the subject I asked you where you were, you could have been killed…"

Horatio shook his head and laughed.

"Sweetheart, breathe, don't worry, I have it all covered. I am sorry I left so suddenly and unannounced, I was only gone for ten minutes."

Calleigh rolled her eyes, "Oh wow Horatio, ten minutes, nothing bad can happen in ten minutes."

* * *

"Guys, this may take a little bit, their signal is bouncing around, seems like someone doesn't want us to find them. It could be Pyro maybe I should…"

Eric was the one who held up his hand.

"Now let's not jump to conclusions, we went by Horatio's house, no one was there and there was no note so I really don't think that it was Pyro."

"Well, it could be his accomplice you did say you thought there were two…"

"Again Ryan, there would have been a note, I am sure of that, so either they are avoiding us, well, Rick, or they went into hiding to make sure that Pyro would lose them."

Rick nodded, "You are right Eric, but they would have told one of you if not all of you, so I really don't think that is the case. Mr. Wolfe, how are we doing?"

* * *

"Okay sweetheart, okay, yes, it was a little risky but I had good reason, I promise you."

Calleigh glared at him.

"Yes Horatio, it had better be good."

Horatio nervously chuckled. Not many people can intimidate him or make him nervous, but Calleigh Duquesne was the exception. He never knew what to expect but she always kept him on his feet. And her southern temper wasn't something to be messed with. He had just recently been on the receiving end of it the day they read the second letter, and he didn't really want to have that experience happen again. He looked down at the box and back up to her.

"Well, I got these." He fished out two cell phones.

"I had Cooper set it all up. He will turn our phones off and set our numbers to the two phones that way we can contact Cooper and Ryan and they can contact us if they need to."

Calleigh nodded her head, taking her eyes away from the screen.

"Okay, I will admit that was a good reason, but what do you mean will turn them off? He hasn't done it yet? They are tracing our cell phones as we speak."

Horatio sat down on the chair next to her.

"Well sweetheart, it is simple. I am going to call and say that we have taken the advice and we have taken cover. I am going to explain that we are separate and I had no idea where you were but that you were safe. Now, if Eric is behind any of this we will find out through his reaction, which I will have Ryan closely monitor. Hopefully that will lead us to the second person, if there is one. Once I make that call Cooper is going to turn off our phones. Obviously they will expect it so we shouldn't have to worry too much about them trying to find us."

Calleigh turned her head towards the screen.

"Well it seems you have this whole thing planned out."

Horatio noted the hurt tone in her voice.

_Dang_

* * *

"Sorry guys, for some reason their cell phones aren't letting us pick up their signal so they are either in a place with no reception or…"

"Or someone is playing us. Ryan can you get a hold of Cooper and see if he can figure out why we can't get a location on them?"

Ryan nodded to Eric and walked out to find Cooper.

"Rick, what if they are in trouble?"

Rick laughed, "Eric, calm down, we would know if they were now wouldn't we?"

Eric nodded, "Yes, I guess you are right, but what if they go disappear?"

"Well, I am already going to have you as head of the lab and with any luck Horatio will come back and end up having to give up his Lieutenant rank."

"How?"

Rick smiled, "Well, he did this without notifying anyone and took another team member with him."

Eric sighed, "Come on, you know Horatio, he is probably going to call. Then what?"

"It doesn't matter. We have enough information from his past to prove he is a risk to his team and this insubordination is the icing on the cake."

"And Calleigh?" Eric didn't want to see anything happen to her, he loved her. This wasn't what he agreed to when he said he would do this.

"I will leave that up to you Delko."

Eric smiled and nodded his head. They both looked over when they saw Ryan and Cooper approach the lab.

"Ah, gentlemen."

* * *

Horatio forgot about what they were doing for a minute and focused on Calleigh.

"Calleigh, I am so sorry, I should have consulted you about this instead of going ahead and doing all of this. But you have to believe me, I only had your safety in mind."

Calleigh got up from her seat, "So what? You didn't think I would go along with this plan? You just decided to use your rank to do this and all I would have to do is follow? What do you make me out to be?"

Horatio got up and followed her into the kitchen. He grabbed her hand and spun her around so she was looked straight into his eyes.

"Sweetheart I make you out to be a smart, beautiful, talented, stubborn, brilliant woman who has a passion for guns and could render even the strongest man helpless. I guess, I guess…" He let go of her hands and looked away, taking a few steps away.

"I guess I was so caught up in keeping you safe that I just didn't even think about anything else. Can you forgive me?"

What small anger she held towards the red head vanished. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest.

"Of course Horatio, I trust you with my life. I guess I am not used to letting someone else have control."

She smiled as she felt his chest rumble with a chuckle.

"I am sorry I was upset, I just was so caught up in what Eric and Stetler are doing that I didn't even think about myself. However, I don't want you doing something idiotic and getting yourself killed. I couldn't handle that. So let's promise each other something."

She lifted her head and looked him in the eye, "I promise I will let you have more control as long as you keep me in the loop and you need to try and not do anything to get yourself killed, okay?"

Horatio looked at her, "Okay Calleigh I promise. From now on I will keep you in the loop, no secrets, nothing spontaneous, just you and I being honest with each other, okay?"

She smiled up at him and disentangled herself, "Okay, but handsome…" She stood on her toes lifted her head so it was just about level with Horatio's. She smiled to herself when she heard his soft intake of breath. "I like a little secrecy, that's what makes the game so much more fun and dangerous."

Satisfied she leaned back and walked out of the kitchen back into the living room seeing what chaos Rick in initiating. Horatio still stood in the kitchen, his thought racing.

_Dangerous, I thought she said that she didn't want me doing anything dangerous or idiotic. Can she get out of my head? She knows me too well…but, if secrecy is what she wants then she better put her helmet on because the game is about to get intense. _

* * *

"Cooper?"

"Yes, right, well, whoever set this up knew how to program the signals to bounce. There isn't much we can do…wait, hold on, I am getting something. It looks like Horatio's cell is getting a signal."

Before Rick could speak Eric's phone rang.

"Delko…yeah, hold on let me put you on speaker…okay H."

"_Thank you Eric, I am sorry for not letting you know where I was, but I realized after yesterday that things are getting to dangerous so I have decided to go into hiding. At this moment I can't give a specific location, but I will not be returning to work until this guy is caught or we have leads."_

"But H, how are we suppose to get any information to you?"

"_Well Eric I am going to have Cooper set up an e-mail address for me and you can send me any information as it comes up."_

"H…what about Calleigh? Do you have any idea where she is?"

"_Unfortunately I do not. I do know she is safe but she is not in Louisiana with her family, she felt like it was too big of a chance to take. I will let you know any updates from her Eric."_

"Horatio," Rick chimed in, "How do you know all this about Calleigh? I know you don't have an e mail account and her phone is supposedly off or unavailable to be traced."

"_I guess she stopped by my house before she left and left me a letter." _

"How could you tell it wasn't from our mystery Pyro?" Rick was trying to see if he can catch Horatio in a lie.

"_Because I know Calleigh's handwriting, I have worked with her for quite some time now. Now, before you ask, I will be able to get updates from her via e-mail once Cooper sets it up for me."_

Rick nodded his head, "Okay Horatio, keep us updated and we will keep you updated. You can send the e-mails to Eric."

"_Actually Rick, I was going to send them to Ryan if that was okay with you?" _

Rick smiled, not that Horatio could see, "Well Horatio, with your extended absence this team needs a leader, so I have decided that Eric will be the leader since both you and Calleigh are not here. I am sure the captain will be fine with this, and Eric has already agreed."

"_Okay. I will e-mail you Eric, and I appreciate you keeping me in the loop. I am sure you will do a great job."_

"That he will, goodbye Horaito."

"_Goodbye Rick, Eric." _

He hung up the phone, "Great, now Eric, let us go speak with the captain about your advancement."

Eric and Rick left leaving Cooper and Ryan in the lab.

"Yeah, temporary advancement." Ryan mutterd.

"I really hope Horatio and Calleigh know what they are doing."

"Don't worry Cooper, they are the best, I am sure they know exactly what they are doing."

Ryan looked out the window, "I hope."

* * *

Horatio and Calleigh unhooked the equipment knowing that Ryan would contact them with any updates or if something big were to happen that they needed to know.

"So Horatio, what are we going to do now? Do you want to grab a movie or something?"

She was nervous, she had no idea why, but she was. Something changed between them in the kitchen and she was still trying to process it all. Horatio smiled at her and she swore she would faint right then and there.

"Well sweetheart we are going out, you are just going to have to trust me. Now, go put on something nice, we are going to leave in an hour."

"Horatio what?"

She didn't have time to finish because he kissed her cheek, silencing her. He decided to use her own trick, and being a few inches taller than her worked very well. Just like in the kitchen he leaned into her and let his breath tickle her ear.

"Come on Calleigh, don't you trust me?"

He walked away, not looking at her. If he did, he would have seen a look of confusion followed by a huge smile.

_This should be a night to remember. _


	9. IAB In All Black

**Hey yal! Happy 4th of July first of all. I hope yal are having a good one. Here is the next part of the story :) This entire chapter is Ducaine so I hope you really enjoy this. This has a few songs in it but I hope this works out. **

**Thanks to **calleigh16, Pinkyster, kessiebabes** and **Grissom's Sister **for the awesome reviews :) Sorry I didn't respond, I will next time, but thank you so much! I love that yal are liking the story. **

**So I sadly don't own anything at all. I don't own CSI: Miami, any of the characters or the songs that I have used. The songs belong to the rightful artists. **

**The three songs by the way are "Getting You Home" by Chris Young, "F-F-F-Falling" by The Rasmus, and Frank Sinatra "What Kind Of Fool Am I?" (that song was redone by Clay Aiken so that is where I found out about the song, but the original singer was Mr. Sinatra.) **

**I wil try to get the next chapter up in the next few days. Tomorrow I am going to the beach, but after that it is calm so I should be able to get more writing done :)  
Reviews are welcome, but not mandatory, I love hearing your feedback :) **

**Oh, and so no one gets confused, half way through it switches to Calleigh's POV because I thought it would be best written that way, but then it switches back.**

**Okay, done rambling and enjoy! **

_

* * *

_

_This should be a night to remember_

Calleigh searched through her closet. She kept throwing clothes everywhere. Sure, they went shopping for clothing after Calleigh's house burnt down, but there was something she bought that Horatio didn't see, something that she knew would render the infamous Horatio Caine speechless.

"Aha, gotcha."

With a triumphant smile she grabbed the item and walked into the bathroom, intending on blowing Horatio away, and maybe finally getting him to admit that there is something between them and it is worth the risk. She was ninety-nine percent sure that Horatio felt something more than friendship towards her, she saw it come out since their stay at this beach house. She knew it was cruel but he needed to get his act together. She hummed to herself as she curled her hair. When she walked back into her room she saw the clock and panicked. She grabbed her shoes and ran out into the living room just as the clock struck six.

"Sweetheart, why the rush? You do live here you know? And so do I so I don't think it would be a bad thing to be late."

He looked up from the rose he had in-between his fingers and stopped breathing. She looked gorgeous. She had on a little black halter cocktail dress. It has some sparkle to it and it fell a little below mid thigh, revealing yet not slutty. He thought she never looked more gorgeous than at that moment. Well, there was another moment…

"_Nice work. Have you considered a transfer to SWAT?"  
"I don't look good in all black."  
"I beg to differ." _

"Handsome?"

Horatio shook his head and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"You ready to go?"

Horatio nodded his head and gave her the rose, "Before I forget."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks this is beautiful."

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you…" Horatio mumbled.

"You say something Horatio?" Calleigh asked, she knew he did, and she heard it, but she didn't want to embarrass him.

"Nope, not at all, you ready to go?"

Calleigh nodded her head, grabbed her purse, and walked out letting Horatio lock up behind her. They walked out to his hummer, well, what she thought was his hummer.

"Horatio what?"

Okay, so, I had a friend of a friend do me a favor and he gave me this car."

"Just until we are out of this mess right?"

Horatio smiled, "Actually, no, I kind of bought it. I love it, but I thought it would be nice for Miami and tonight so he said that he would drop it off early."

Calleigh just smiled, "This looks like a car you would get handsome."

And it was too, it was a dodge convertible, in red of course. She knew that he would look amazing sitting in that car but she couldn't wait until she got in. He, being the gentleman, opened the door before walking around to the other side.

"Up or down?"

Calleigh clicked her belt and looked at Horatio.

"Excuse me?"

Horatio chuckled, "Top up or down?"

Calleigh thought for a second, "Down."

Horatio smiled and started the ignition, "Down it is."

* * *

"Horatio, are we there yet? It has been almost an hour since we have been driving, where are you taking us?"

Horatio smiled, "Sweetheart, that is the third time you have asked me that, don't worry, we are just about there, ahh, and here we are."

Calleigh looked at the place they stopped at and gasped. It was gorgeous. The building wasn't too fancy, it looked like a restaurant but she wasn't sure. It was covered in lights, absolutely stunning.

"Horatio…"

"My brother and I went here when we wanted to get away, ready sweetheart?"

Calleigh's face lit up, "Absolutely."

They walked in and Calleigh gasped, "Horatio, this place is so…upscale how did you get reservations here?"

Horatio just took her hand and walked over to their table.

"I told you sweetheart, Ray and I came here a lot, we know people. And the owner had a favor to owe me."

"You did all of this in an hour that we got ready?" Calleigh asked in bewilderment. She had no idea that he had this planned so suddenly.

Horatio smiled mysteriously, "Yes I did. So just sit back and relax."

Calleigh nodded and looked down at the menu, ready to enjoy whatever this place had to offer.

She ate the last bite of her pasta and put her fork down, smiling over at Horatio,

"Horatio, that was amazing, the best meal I have had in a very long time. Thank you for taking me here."

He nodded his head towards her and blushed slightly, "You are welcome sweetheart. I knew this was taking a toll on you so I thought we could escape and have a semi-normal night."

Calleigh took his hand in hers and held it, "Well thanks handsome, this was amazing, I wish it would never end."

Horatio smirked, "It doesn't have to."

He left money for the food and tip before Calleigh could even think, grabbed her hand, and walked her out to the outside venue.

"Horatio…"

To say it was gorgeous would have been an understatement. It had lights hanging across everywhere and in the middle was a dance floor.

"Would you care to dance Ms. Duquesne?"

"Yes kind sir, I would be delighted to."

Calleigh laughed as he spun her out on the dance floor. They danced for what seemed like hours until she saw the clock. She sighed and Horatio looked at her.

"What is wrong sweetheart?"

"It is almost midnight."

Horatio smiled, "Should I get you home before you turn into a pumpkin?"

Calleigh smacked his chest, "No! But we should probably get home soon since we have no idea what is going to go on tomorrow."

Horatio nodded his head, "Yeah you are probably right, let's dance one more dance then I will get us home, how does that sound?"

Calleigh nodded and put her head on his chest as a country tune started playing over the speakers and the smooth tone of Chris Young was heard.

_Tuxedo waiters, black tie,  
white table clothes and red wine,  
we've been planning, this night,  
looking forward to it for some time  
now honey I know you love getting dressed up,  
and you know I love showing you off,  
but watching your baby blue eyes, dancing in the candle light glow,  
all I can think about, is getting you home_

Horatio thought about the lyrics as he sung. What was being played was how he felt. All through dinner he saw the candle light dance in her green eyes. He knew that tonight would change something, heck, he felt it when they were in the kitchen but he knew he had to take her out in order for him to be sure of his feelings for her, and at that moment, everything became clear. He loved her.

_Walking through the front door, seeing your black dress hit the floor, uh honey there sure ain't nothing, like you loving me all night long, and all I can think about is getting you home._

That would make every single dream Calleigh ever had about her and Horatio come true if he thought that. She knew when she wore this dress that it would be taking a risk and she knew that it would set Horatio on fire, which is why she wore it. She knew he loved her in all black, she remembered the conversation they had a long time ago about looked good in all black. She looked up at Horatio and smiled.

"You know Horatio, I still don't think I look good in all black."

_I don't need this menu, no I don't  
I already know just what I want  
did I hear you right?  
did you tell me go pay the waiter and let's leave?  
now honey I know by that look in your eyes  
and your hand drawing hearts on mine  
that our night out of the house ain't gonna last too long  
when all you can think about, is getting me home_

Horatio smiled and shook his head, "And I still beg to differ, I think you look absolutely stunning in all black sweetheart. It would make every single guy fall in love with you."

"Every single guy Horatio?" Calleigh asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Every one."

He looked down at her seeing how her eyes were a slightly darker and it ignited a spark in him, one that Pyro was talking about, though he didn't think about that at the time. He had no idea what got into him but just seeing her there, in his arms, it just felt right, so he bent his head down bringing it towards hers.

_Walking through the front door, seeing your black dress hit the floor, uh honey there sure ain't nothing like you loving me all night long  
and all I can think about, all I can think about,  
all I can think about, is getting you home_

The whole world stopped moving for Calleigh when his lips touched hers, it was a sensation that she had never ever felt before but before she could respond he pulled back, a confused look on his handsome face.

"Calleigh, I am so sorry, I don't know what got into me. I…come on, we should probably go back now, it is getting late."

Horatio started heading towards the doors and off the dance floor. Calleigh stood there dazed for a second then registered him leaving and moved through the crowd and out to follow Horatio back to his car.

* * *

_What just happened? _

I saw the rose Horatio gave me that I put in water on my dresser next to the mirror. Horatio, what is going on in your head? Can't you see that I didn't mind? Can't you see that I love you?I don't understand him sometimes. I wanted to go and talk to him, I was actually going to until I heard the voice of Frank Sinatra in the room across from mine, it was Horatio.

_What did I just do? I just screwed up everything. Why can't I just admit I love her? Oh right, because I am her LT, friend and I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her. I would be lost without her. Horatio, you are an idiot and now you may have just lost the best thing in your life, great job. _

I listened more closely to the song, barley recognizing it. I heard the lyrics and tears sprung into my eye.

_What kind of fool am I, who never fell in love?  
It seems that I'm the only one I have been thinking of.  
What kind of man is this? An empty shell, a lonely cell  
In which an empty heart must dwell?_

Horatio would be listening to this song, he doesn't realize that he has so much to live for, I have seen him, he isn't an empty shell, he is a loving compassionate person who has someone who loves him, me.

_What kind of lips are these that lied with every kiss?  
That whispered empty words of love that left me alone like this?  
Why can't I fall in love like any other man?  
And maybe then I'll know what kind of fool I am._

He is not a fool, he didn't lie. He lost the one he loved to a bullet by the Mala Noches. He loves and loves with all his heart. He should know that. Why does Horatio have to be so darn stubborn?

_What kind of clown am I? What do I know of life?  
Why can't I cast away the mask of play and live my life?  
Why can't I fall in love, till I don't give a damn?  
And maybe then I'll know what kind of fool I am_

That is it, I am not taking this anymore, I have to let him know how I feel. I have to let him know that kissing me wasn't a mistake. I love him and I am not going to let his ego and his fear get in the way of making him happy, now I just need to find…aha, got it.

* * *

I made sure to turn up the volume high as I walked from the living room to the kitchen. If this didn't get his attention then there is no hope for him or me or the both of us together. I popped it into the CD player and walked into the kitchen intending on making myself a fruit smoothie. The Rasmus came flooding into the house.

_I don't go to school every Monday  
I've got my reason to sleep  
Don't you tell me how I should be  
_

I was singing softly with the song when I heard the door to his room open. Touchdown.

_I've made up my mind about the music  
I've made up my mind about the style  
I know that I'm stable and able to settle down  
But I keep_

I hear Horatio's footsteps exit the bedroom and head towards me, but stopping what I guess to be halfway into the living room.

_F-F-F-Falling down with the sun  
I can't give it up  
The night is calling me like a drum  
I keep on F-F-F-Falling_

I know he knows that I can sense him but he doesn't make his presence known and I am not going to acknowledge his. He needs to come to and initiate things, I am just giving him a boost.

_This life is so full of temptation  
And I want to keep it that way  
I know myself I can handle the game_

I had to keep back the smirk that was growing. I know he is listening now and I think he gets that this is talking to him. But he better understand that I can handle the game, I told him I could handle the game earlier. Oh well, it is about to get more interesting.

_I made up my mind about the future  
I made up my mind about the past  
I know that I'm stable and able to hold on_

I want him in my future, plain and simple. I closed the door with Jake and never let it open with Eric. I also came to terms with Hagen's death a while ago, but still. I can do this, I can handle the risk. I just hope he can. The next words I knew I had to sing out loud so I stopped cutting up the fruit and focused on reaching him.

_I need a flame, I need a spark  
don't be afraid to open my heart  
I need a game, I need a shock  
don't be afraid my heart is unlocked_

I finally dare to look over as the guitar soloist comes in and I see Horatio's face. If only I had a camera to capture this moment. Though I don't really need one, I would defiantly remember his face. The look he gave almost made me go weak in the knees. His eyes, once troubled and dark, were now crystal blue and I saw recognition and fire. As the bridge played out again after the solo I saw him take deliberate steps towards me. Instinctually I backed up and hit the counter. Nowhere to run now, just have to wait and see what Horatio does.

_I've made up my mind about the music  
I've made up my mind about the style  
I know that I'm stable and able to settle down_

Horatio reaches me and stops barley a foot away from me. Our breaths mingle together as one and I see him take a deep breath as the song came to an end.

"Calleigh I…"

"Just shut up and kiss me Horatio."

That is all the clarification he needs and his lips crash down on mine. I don't think I have ever been kissed like this in my entire life. His lips are so soft, I never knew what I was missing, and I can't believe we didn't do this sooner. The kiss grows deeper, his tongue asking for entry and I let him. As soon as our tongues meet a spark shoots through us both igniting a fire. Unfortunately I had to breathe so we had to break the kiss. We pull back and I now notice that his eyes are a dark shade of blue.

"Calleigh, you have no idea how long I have waited to do that to you. I am so sorry that I walked away from you like that. I was just scared of losing you that I didn't want to take the risk. Please forgive me."

"Handsome I don't forgive you because you never had anything to be sorry for. I understand you didn't want to ruin what we had, I didn't either, but I am really glad you took this chance though, because after earlier tonight I didn't think we could just go back the way we were."

Horatio ran his hand through my tousled hair, "Sweetheart, I never want to go back the way we were, I can't do that…I love you too much."

Hearing those words come out of his mouth was a sensation that I can't even begin to describe, I look at him with tears in my eyes.

"I love you Calleigh Duquesne, I love you."

I smiled as tears fell down my face, "I love you Horatio Caine, always and forever."

Horatio kissed me once more, "I'll hold you to that ma'am."

This time I kissed him, I was the luckiest woman on Earth at that moment, and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

The alarm clock rang and Calleigh hit it and groaned. She opened her eyes and realized that she was not in her room or in the living room, but in Horaito's room. _How…oh…did we…_She then realized that they were both wearing their clothes that had on from last night. She smiled at the memory of last night. They were so close to making love but Horatio stopped them, he told her he loved her too much and that he thought we should wait until the right time and not rush into it. She couldn't have agreed more, she was so lucky to have him.

She looked down and saw him still sleeping. _Now this I hope to wake up to every morning for the rest of my life. _She reached down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, she didn't know that he actually wasn't sleeping so he grabbed her and flipped them over so he was on top.

"Horatio…"

Horatio chuckled, "Good morning sweetheart." He kissed her and then rolled off the bed.

"Want some breakfast sweetheart? You hungry."

_That handsome was a loaded question. _He obviously saw something flash in her eyes because he chuckled and shook his head, "Food sweetheart, I am talking about food."

She sent him a sultry smile and nodded, "Yes handsome that would be lovely."

He walked back and kissed her before heading towards the kitchen. Calleigh was just about to head to the shower when Horatio's phone went off. She grabbed it, saw the caller ID and ran it to Horatio. He was in the middle of the kitchen with powder all over his face and clothing. She had to stifle a laugh as she motioned the phone towards him. He shook his head, indicating that he wanted her to speak. On the last ring she picked it up.

"Duquesne."

"_Calleigh?"_

"Yeah, sorry Ryan, Horatio is a little….preoccupied at the moment, what can I do for you? How is the lab?"

"_That is what I was calling you about, I know we planned on e-mailing but…listen, you need to come to the lab now…or I need to get to you guys asap. There is a second Pyro and you will not believe who it is."_

"Okay Ryan, calm down, I will give you are address, can you sneak away?"

"_Yes, I absolutely can, Eric won't even know."_

Calleigh gave Ryan the address before thanking him.

"See you in 30."

Calleigh hung up the phone and looked towards Horatio, who was now staring intensely at her. He didn't even have to ask.

"Ryan is coming over to tell us his findings, Horatio I am worried, it doesn't sound good. Not at all, I think the lab is in trouble."

"You think? Sweetheart, Eric is in charge with Rick right behind him, it was in trouble the moment our suspicions about Eric grew. Now, let's not worry about that now, why don't you jump in the shower and I will fix us a faster breakfast."

Calleigh nodded, walked over and kissed him.

"Okay handsome, but you promise you will cook for me soon?"

Horatio smiled, "Absolutely sweetheart, I promise."

She thanked him and walked off. He turned back to make the breakfast then spun right back around,

"Calleigh?"

She turned around, a foot away from the door, "Yeah Handsome?"

"Love you."

She couldn't help but beam at him.

"Love you too."

* * *

"Do you mind telling me where you are going Wolfe?"

"I do have a lunch break you know?"

Eric looked at him, "Yes, but not until noon, it is nine thirty, want to try again?"

Ryan looked down and then looked around the lab making sure Rick wasn't in sight. Once the coast was clear he moved towards Eric.

"I met this girl, we kind of hooked up, and she needs to talk to me so I said I would meet her at her place, can I please go?"

Eric smirked slightly and nodded his head, "Yeah man, I have been there before and H let me so sure, but don't be out too late we have things that need to get done here. And Wolfe? Be careful, let me know if you need anything alright?"

Ryan smiled, "Yeah sure thing man, thanks."

Eric smiled and waved him off, "No problem."

"I hope that kid knows what he is doing, I have dealt with women like that before, it is not pleasant."

Ryan got into the elevator and pushed the down button, "Well that was easy, now to tell Horatio and Calleigh…oh man, this will not turn out well."

* * *

**Oh no, who could the second Pyro be?  
What is going to happen when Ryan gets there?  
Hold on tight things may get a tad bit bumpy.**


	10. The Pieces Fall Into Place

**Hey yal! Sorry it took me so long to update this...we decided to spend the week at my best friend's boyfriend's beach house and I didn't think to bring my labtop. But I worked really hard on this chapter :)  
So I was watching Miami, the earlier seasons, and I realized how far apart Calleigh and Horatio are so I think I am going to write a letter to CBS...(: **

**Anyways, I hope yal enjoy this update, it doesn't have alot of Ducaine, but it definatly answers a few questions.**

***Usual disclaimer***

**A huge thanks to **calleigh16, kessiebabes**, and** Pinkyster **for their wonderful reviews. Also thank you to those who have favorited this story, it makes me feel really special :)**

**Now, done with the babble and onto the story. **

* * *

_Ryan got into the elevator and pushed the down button, "Well that was easy, now to tell Horatio and Calleigh…oh man, this will not turn out well." _

Ryan arrived at the house thirty minutes later, a case file in his hand. Sure he had to make some copies unknown to everyone, but it was for the good of the team. Ryan raised his hand and knocked on the door. No less than ten seconds later the door opens and there stands Horatio.

"Mr. Wolfe, please, do enter."

Horatio stepped back so Ryan could enter, then shut the door behind them. He showed Ryan where the living room was and offered him a seat.

"Would you like anything to drink Mr. Wolfe?"

Ryan shook his head, declining politely.

"No need to be so polite Ryan, I think a glass of water would be just fine with him." Calleigh finished as she sat down on the sofa.

She emerged in a light green tank top and some faded ripped flare jeans and no shoes. Horatio never thought she looked more beautiful. Her hair was straightened and down. He shook his head and headed towards the kitchen before he got himself in trouble. He made the drinks, already knowing what Calleigh liked so she didn't even have to ask. He walked back into the living room a few minutes later with a glass of water, mug of coffee, and a glass of iced tea for his bullet girl. Once they were all settled in the two senior CSI's looked at Ryan. Calleigh was the first to speak.

"Ryan how is the lab holding up? You never answered my question on the phone."

Ryan chuckled, "Sorry about that Cal. The lab…well, the lab isn't doing so well. I swear all of this power is going to Eric's head. And Rick is a great puppeteer. He knows exactly which strings to pull. Natalia is being swamped and Cooper is being hounded trying to find where you guys are. It is a disaster…"

"But that isn't why you are here is it?" Horatio asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Ryan sighed, he was dreading this. "No, I have some information, and it isn't good. At all."

Calleigh and Horatio looked at him expectantly, "Right…well, Eric was right there are two writers, therefore two Pyro's. Now, we tried tracing the paper that the letter was printed on, no such luck. Unlike Reggie's there are so many people who have this that there is no way we could pin point one."

"It was printed on different paper?" Calleigh asked, setting her finished iced tea down. "And not only that, we don't have a suspect or anything that can link…" She faltered for a second, "Eric to this at all."

Ryan let out a small chuckle, "Nope Cal, actually that is where it gets interesting. Doing my own very covert examination, I found out that even though it was printed on a piece of paper that is in almost every single printer, it was actually written on two separate computers."

Calleigh and Horatio stared at Ryan in disbelief.

"Please, explain Mr. Wolfe."

Ryan took a drink of his water and leaned forward and opened the case file he had in his hand. Calleigh walked over to the couch that Horatio was sitting on and sat next to him, both leaning forward. Ryan noticed how close they were sitting but decided that now was not a good time to make a comment about it. He took out a few pieces of paper then closed the folder, setting said papers onto of it.

"I examined the writing more closely to see if there was any way I could find something, anything at that point when I noticed slight differences in the writing. Yeah, I know it was typed, but some computers have slightly different fonts which is almost unperceivable." He pointed to a zoomed in version of the note and the two senior CSI's leaned in and looked as he continued, "The font is slightly darker in the first one addressing you H, and lighter when addressing Calleigh."

Horatio leaned back with a frown, "But Mr. Wolfe that could just mean that the printer was running out of ink."

Ryan nodded, "That is what I thought too H, but then I looked more closely, you see that line?" He again pointed to the paper and both CSI's had to squint, but once they saw it the nodded.

"Well, whenever you put paper in the printer to be reprinted in you have to turn put it in upside down so it comes out facing up. Well, our Pyro didn't hit enter enough times or something because the spacing is off and so there is a line across which he could have made to make sure that there was enough space between the two, that I don't know. All I know is that our Pyro slipped up."

Horatio and Calleigh leaned back, satisfied.

"Excellent work Ryan, really, this is amazing. Now all we have to do is…"

Calleigh couldn't finish because Ryan butted in, "Natalia is already on it, and Cooper is looking to see if we can get anything to link us to a computer. And before you ask how, since I know you two are wondering since I told you earlier that I didn't have any suspects or links to the printer, I will explain it. As with any document, the two Pyro's would have had to save it, especially since they wrote two different letters they probably revised it plenty of times. What I am hoping is that if they created these messages let's say on a company computer in the lab or any other local place, then maybe Cooper can find the file and see when it was written and accessed. If we can find this out, we can look at Eric's log in and out times, etcetera and see if there is a match between times when he was out of the lab and when the letter was written."

Ryan finished, taking another sip of water. After setting it down, instead of speaking, he sat back and let his boss and friend process all the information. After a few minutes of quite Horatio spoke.

"This is great Mr. Wolfe, really, keep me posted, in the mean time, would you like to stay for lunch?"

Ryan shook his head, "I would love to H, but I can't, I told Eric I was seeing an old girl of mine, something he can relate with, and he said not to be too late back and I left…" He looked over at the clock, "An hour ago."

Calleigh smiled, "If I remember right Ryan, you are on lunch break for the next hour and a half, unless they changed that."

Ryan thought about it and grinned, "Well in that case, sure H, I would love to stay for lunch."

* * *

"Man H, this is amazing, I had no idea how well of a cook you were. I should come over more often." Ryan said as he finished off his pasta. Horatio smiled kindly at the young man.

"Thank you Mr. Wolfe, I have many hidden talents." He looked over at Calleigh as he finished, impishly smiling.

"Well, if you all are done, I can take those…" Horatio took Ryan and Calleigh's plates and set them in the sink. He then walked back over to the table and sat down.

"So how have you two been?"

Calleigh smiled, "We have been great actually, we haven't had a vacation in so long."

"We?" Horatio quipped, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Yes Horatio, _we, _I know that you haven't had a decent vacation in years, and neither have I. We defiantly have been able to get a clearer view of what is going on."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "You two are in hiding, like a vacation, you two should focus more on relaxing and not so much on the case and what is going on. I know you two are the prime targets but I told you I would let you know if anything comes up. But you are Horatio Caine and Calleigh Duquesne, workaholics that, even if they are in mortal danger and have to go into hiding, still find time to work on the case. I admire you two for your dedication but seriously…"

Horatio held up his hand, "Don't worry Mr. Wolfe, we haven't been just focusing on the case, actually, we only did when you called, and a little bit after…okay for the majority of the time we focused on it, but this is only our third day into hiding, but we had a relaxing night last night so no worries Mr. Wolfe."

Before Ryan could say another word his cell phone rang, he groaned and picked it up, not looking at the caller ID.

"Wolfe…"

"_Man where are you? Rick is riding me trying to figure out where you are, he even threatened to use Cooper, well, I thought of that, but that isn't the point, you need to get your butt back here or you are looking at a suspension." _

"What? A suspension? Eric, really? I have did nothing wrong, I am sure even if you try you will fail. I am heading back anyways, I will see you as soon as I get in."

"_You don't know the power I have Wolfe, especially since Rick is helping me. Just get back, fast." _

Eric put the phone back on the receiver and Ryan slammed his phone shut.

"I swear…"

Calleigh put a hand on his shoulder, "What was that all about?"

Ryan laughed bitterly, "Eric's status has gone to his head, now, if you will excuse me I must get back before I get suspended, keep the files, I am sure you two will look at them. Thanks for the lunch H, it was delicious. I will keep in touch."

Horatio nodded his head, "We appreciate that."

Ryan nodded, smiled at Calleigh and walked out the front door, making sure to shut it behind them.

"Handsome, are you okay?"

Horatio just looked at her, he knew he couldn't lie to her, "No, no I am not."

* * *

"Ah Mr. Wolfe finally, I was about to…"

Ryan nodded, "Yeah I know, I got something to eat on the way back, what can I do for you?"

Rick glared at him but brushed it off, it wasn't something to worry himself over.

"Eric needs you to compare some Horatio and Calleigh's cases to this one and see if there are any similarities."

"Actually I have something on the paper and the letter…"

Rick shot Ryan a look and he shut up, "Right now Mr. Wolfe that won't help us because I know there were no usable prints, so this is our next best bet."

Rick left no room for argument so Ryan nodded in consent and took the files, "I will let you know if I find anything."

"Thank you."

Rick then took his leave, heading towards Eric's temporary office, _or more permanent if I have anything to do with it._ He walked in and shut the door.

"I got Wolfe working on the cases so he shouldn't have any reason to look at the letter or anything of nature."

Eric sighed, "Come on Rick, don't you think this is getting out of hand? Calleigh and H are in hiding and not telling anyone where they are, I wanted Calleigh safe with me and is she? No she is not, I have no idea where she is…"

"Just stick to the plan" Rick sneered, "She will be back, sooner than you think."

Eric eyed him cautiously, "What are you planning Rick?"

Rick just smiled, eyes glinting maliciously in the light, "Oh nothing, just musing aloud."

Eric let it go, but subconsciously he knew that something bad was going to happen, and he was to blame for Rick's actions because he agreed to work with him, what an idiot he was, but then again, he knew that Rick would never hurt Calleigh, and if something happened to Horatio she would have him, Eric, to lean on, maybe this wouldn't be that bad after all. Just as long as no one gets too injured he would trust Rick. _Soon Cal, you will be mine._

* * *

Calleigh took Horatio's hand and led him towards the couch sitting him down first then sitting right next to him. He looked over at her and she looked at him, a look of patience and love on her face. That gave Horatio the strength to talk about how he was feeling.

"This information Ryan gave us confirmed my fear, Eric is, indeed part of this. I am sure, he is smart so he didn't have the slip up so I believe that Rick is the second Pyro."

He paused and took a deep breath. Calleigh grabbed his hand but made no further attempt at physical contact. She knew him well enough to know that he would just clam up if pushed too hard, so she just sad there, her hand in his, waiting for him to collect his thoughts. Finally he was ready again and looked at her.

"Sweetheart, I think that Eric is going down the path that my brother did, and that scares me, he is the only person I have left of my family…" He stopped when he saw hurt flash in Calleigh's eyes. He took her in his arms and stroked her back soothingly.

"Calleigh, my Calleigh, you are different, you aren't my family, you are my life, I love you with all my heart and I don't want you to ever doubt that, okay?"

He lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. She saw truth behind his words and decided to believe him, "Okay Handsome, I believe you, and I won't, I love you too."

She leaned over and kissed him then snuggled into his arms, knowing his story wasn't over.

"I can't lose him, I lost Speed, Yelina and Ray Jr. and Marisol I can't lose Eric…I have to stop him…"

Calleigh lifted her head, "No, we have to stop him, Horatio, Eric is my best friend…so I believe he has a crush on me, but I am in love with you and only you so I will not lead him on…but I don't want to lose him. Me, like you, lost Speed and I can't lose Eric. I also have lost people Horatio, John Hagen, Jake, Peter…"

"Peter?" Horatio asked surprised, "As in Peter Elliot?"

Calleigh blushed, "Yeah, him…I had no idea he was married…but that is beside the point. The point is that I lost people too, so I agree, we can't lose Eric, but what do we do?"

Horatio sighed, "I don't know sweetheart, but we will figure out something. But really, Peter?"

Calleigh smacked his chest and laughed.

* * *

"Ryan, didn't I tell you to look over the case files for Horatio and Calleigh?"

Ryan rolled his eyes, he was the last person Ryan wanted to deal with.

"Yes Sergeant, you did, and I did but there was nothing in any of the files that suggested a match so I decided to work on another angle…"

"And what would that be Mr. Wolfe?"

"Trying to find the second computer the letter was written on, Cooper is working on it now. All I can tell you is that I am very close to a suspect, at least for the first one…but that is all speculation and since you are not H, I will not speculate."

Ryan turned back to his microscope.

"Thank you very much Mr. Wolfe. I think it is time to visit Mr. Cooper."

As Rick walked out of the room Ryan sighed in relief, "That was a close one, I hope Cooper is okay."

"Mr. Cooper how is your search going?"

Cooper jumped slightly at the sound of his name, "Sergeant Stetler what a nice surprise. What can I do you for?"

Rick glared at him, "I already asked you, how is your search going?"

Cooper looked at him confused, "I don't know what you mean."

Rick started getting irritated, "Do not play dumb with me Mr. Cooper."

Cooper got the message and turned back to his computer, "Well I got a hit on the first part of the letter, it was written using a computer and the Dade Library, Ryan had Natalia go and see if they log each person who uses it, hopefully we can get a name. I am searching the second part of the letter now."

Rick nodded, "Good work Mr. Cooper now, why don't you take a break?"

"Well actually…"

Rick gave one look to Cooper and he got the message, "Yes sir."

Cooper got up and walked out of the room and headed towards the lab where Ryan was.

Rick looked up the information Cooper found and stared. _Crap, he found out…once Ms. Boa Vista gets a hold of the log, even though a fake name was used, we will be done for…_

Rick whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Ms. Boa Vista, yes, this is Stetler listen…"

* * *

"Horatio? Horat…hello handsome." She finished in a whisper. She smiled at the site before her. There lying on the couch was her boyfriend. This was the most comfortable she had ever seen him. She left him for twenty minutes while she went out and got some things for their dinner. Even though she made him promise to make her dinner, she decided that it would be good for tonight to make him dinner, especially because of the news they got earlier today. She walked up to him, kissed him on the forehead, and then covered him in a light blanket. _And I thought he was from Miami. _She shook her head when she saw the temperature on the air conditioner. She walked into the room she was staying in and sat down.

Horatio surprised her on the second day they were there with copies of all the photographs she had and some that she didn't. She smiled as she looked around the room. There was a picture of the entire time when Speed was alive, they all decided go out and celebrate because they found their rapist. The photo next to it was a picture of the recent team. The department had a picnic and they all went and someone decided that they needed a picture of the team. They had seen many team members die that year from the serial murderer who targeted police officers to avenge the death of his wife, so everyone was taking pictures.

The next picture she saw was one of her and her dad. She sighed and tears sprung to her eyes. She missed her dad, he was trying to get better, but it just wasn't working out so well. She remembered one of the first times she had to go pick him up at the bar. She knew Horatio knew something was up but he didn't say anything at all, well, not at that moment. But when we walked into her lab later wondering about the striations, he saw that there wasn't that sparkle in her eyes and asked her if she was okay. Even from the beginning he cared about her. There were other times, like when he was almost charged with murder, that Horatio was always there. She wiped her cheeks and looked around the rest of the room.

The rest of the pictures were candid pictures that were taken throughout the years of all the different team members. She loved having them because it was like she had the entire team with her wherever she went. To some it may seem weird, but to her, it meant everything, especially the picture of her and Speed. The last picture she saw was the one on her nightstand next to her bed. She smiled and picked it up, running her fingers down the edge of the frame. It was a picture of her and Horatio at a Christmas party at Alexx's. They had one crazy year, the biggest thing was Eric getting shot. They were so grateful that he was alive and with them so Alexx decided to have a Christmas part. They had so much fun, talking, laughing, and remembering. Ryan got a kick out of some of the stories that were told.

Horatio and Calleigh were standing out on Alexx's balcony. Horatio must have said something funny because Calleigh was laughing and he had a huge grin on his face. That image was captured and sent to Horatio courtesy of Alexx. She had no idea Horatio had it until he gave her the copy. She was so caught up in her memory that she didn't hear a six foot red head at her door.

"Calleigh…Calleigh…Calleigh?" The blonde in question looked up startled, "Handsome…what are you doing up? I thought you were sleeping."

He chuckled and walked into her room, "No, I was just resting my eyes waiting for you to get back, what are you doing in here?"

She smiled, "Oh nothing, just looking around at the pictures. I didn't want to bother you with noise and it is too early for dinner."

He sat down on the bed next to her, "Sweetheart, I love you, you know that right?"

She tilted her head to the side, "Yes, I know that, why are you telling me this randomly? Not that I mind it."

He smiled and kissed her lightly, "I noticed that you had a tear streak down your face."

She glared at him but allowed him to embrace her, "You notice too much Horatio, you know that?"

He chuckled, the rumble relaxing her, "That, sweetheart, is why I am a CSI."

He laid down on the bed, taking her with him. They we silent for a moment when Calleigh started laughing, "Horatio…Horatio Caine stop that right now…please…"

He didn't let up, he tickled her side even harder, making her thrash around, she loved this side of him. He took advantage of her thrashing and flipped them over so he was lying on top of her.

"Now Calleigh, why would I stop when I am having so much fun?"

Calleigh smirked and leaned forward capturing Horatio in a kiss, "Because you love me and you know this won't end well…especially in our position…"

Horatio had to inwardly hold in a groan, _what this woman does to me. _He smiled down at her, his eyes turning a dark shade of blue.

"And what do you mean this won't end well?"

Before Calleigh could speak Horatio's phone went off. Calleigh groaned, _really now? This had to happen now…we were just about to…what were we about to do? Was I really going to…? No, I wasn't, I just wanted to have a little fun, tempt him, I haven't done that all day, I want my fun, oh well I guess it will have to wait. _

She shot a look over to the now standing Horatio, who at that moment put the phone on speaker.

"Mr. Wolfe, you are on speaker like you requested, now, what can we do for you?"

"_H, we have a problem, a major problem…"_

Calleigh gave Horatio a worried look, "And what is that Ryan?"

"_The lab is on fire." _

_

* * *

_

**Reviews welcome :)  
Update comming real soon, promise **

**peace **


	11. Ashes, Ashes It All Falls Down

**Hey yal! Sorry it took so long, I have been a little busy...and we have had storms so I had to unplug my labtop. But I would have posted this yesterday but I got back my season 1-3 DVD's of Miami...so guess what I was doing all day? haha :) Don't worry, I have already started on the next one so it should be ready within the next day or two, these DVD's have given me alot of inpsiration because they were so freaking close! I used a few things from episodes in season one :)**

**Thank you to **kessiebabes, Pinkyster, **and **calleigh16 **for their wonderful reviews! **

**I promise that the next one will be longer :) **

***usual disclaimer***

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"_The lab is on fire." _

Horatio and Calleigh stared at each other for a second then reacted.

"Okay Mr. Wolfe, hold on we will be right there."

"_H I am sorry, I didn't want you to…"_

"No worries Mr. Wolfe, we know, just stay there we will be there as soon as we can."

Horatio didn't wait for an answer he hung up the phone and turned to Calleigh, who already had her badge and gun holstered and was holding Horatio's shield and gun out to him.

"You ready handsome?"

He took the items and thanked her.

"Ready as I will ever be, brace yourself, who knows what we will find when we get there."

They walked out the front door and headed towards Horatio's car.

"Horatio all the evidence, everything we had…"

"I know Calleigh, I know. Let's just take it one step at a time okay?"

Calleigh nodded her head and clicked her seatbelt. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Okay is everyone out of the building?"

"As far as I know, Eric, what is going on?" Ryan yelled to be heard over the sirens of the fire engines.

"I honestly have no idea, one minute I am looking over some reports and the next the fire alarm was pulled."

Rick ran out of the building and headed towards the two CSI's.

"Is everyone out and okay?"

Eric nodded, seeing Alexx, Cooper, Valera, and Natalia over with some of the other members of the lab.

"Rick, what happened? How did this happen? You called me asking me to come back and then as I arrive the building is on fire."

Natalia spotted the group and walked over to them. Rick looked at Natalia, and then back at the building.

"I honestly have absolutely no idea, all I know is that the fire originated from trace."

They all looked at him, "How do you figure that?"

Rick sighed, "Well, I was walking by the DNA lab heading towards the break room when I saw that one of the lab techs was running a sample so I went in to see what case it was about when I saw sparks from the electric outlet, I knew that wasn't good but before I could have anyone unplug the machine it went up in flames and now we are here."

They all nodded, "Yeah but what caused the sparks? I thought Horatio had met all the safety protocols."

Rick shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but for his sake I hope that is true, having faulty electric wiring is not good at all. And he would take the brunt of the beating since he is the head and…it just wouldn't be good at all."

"We have to figure this out."

"I agree Ms. Boa Vista, I agree, but for right now there is nothing we can do except sit and wait until the fire marshals have cleared us for entry."

* * *

Horatio and Calleigh pulled up to the lab shocked at the scene before them. Fire fighters, medical crew, his team, and others from the precinct were all outside in small groups watching as the firemen fought to get the fire under control. They got out of Horaito's car as the team spotted them. Calleigh had to suppress a grin at the looks on her teams faces when they saw the car Horatio had. The two head CSI's walked over to the team.

"H? What? How? Cal?"

Horatio chuckled at Eric as he tried to formulate an intelligent statement, "This is my lab, I know if something bad happens, and also Mr. Wolfe so graciously called and let me know what was going on."

Eric went and hugged Calleigh who, at that moment, became very uncomfortable.

"Cal I am so glad that you are alright. How did you find out about the fire? And how did you end up coming with H?"

His panic and paranoia set her on edge but she backed up slightly to put some distance between them implying that she was going to address the entire team, which was true, but she and another less obvious motive. One that only Horatio knew.

"If you must know, I was having lunch with Horatio when he got the call. I thought it would be important that I come also."

"Yes, but, how did Mr. Wolfe get your number? You said you turned your phones off…"

Horatio took in a sharp breath that only Calleigh really saw. "Yes…those cell phones, but I couldn't go without a cell phone so I had another number made up. I sent an email to Calleigh here telling her about how I also got her a cell phone, which is why I met her at the restaurant, to give her the new phone."

"But apparently" Ryan chipped in, "He sent the email to the wrong person, he sent it to me instead of Cal, so I emailed him back letting him know that I received the email and that if he wanted me to than I would delete it."

"But I didn't want to." Horatio continued, "I at least wanted one person in the lab to have my number in case of emergencies such as this."

"Well, why not give it to Eric?" Rick inquired.

"He wanted to…" Calleigh stepped next to Horatio, "But I told him that at that moment, one person was enough, don't get me wrong, I trust you so much Eric, I just thought it would be best if only one person had the number. It was my call, not his."

Before anyone could respond the fire chief walked over to the group.

"Excuse me, I am looking for Lieutenant Horatio Caine?"

Horatio extended his hand as he approached the man, "That would be me Sir."

They shook hands and Horatio started playing with his sunglasses, waiting for the chief to speak.

"Okay, we assessed the damage, nothing seems too badly burnt, however it will have to be rebuilt. The cause however is still suspicious, it appears to have been caused by an electric fuse. To your knowledge are you up to date on all official safety regulations?"

Horatio nodded his head.

"I sure hope you are right Lieutenant, I really do."

He thanked the red head and walked off towards his team members.

"Horatio…" The man in question raised his hand, "I don't want to hear it, I already know what you are going to say, Mr. Cooper I need copies of the security tapes, try to get as many as you can…if you can get any at all, I have no idea how badly it burnt."

He then turned and addressed the very impatient Rick, "We have to wait for a green light from the captain and chief and until then no one will be able to go anywhere near there. I understand you don't want my team working this case but…"

"Well then good however, I guess I could allow our team to investigate as long as there is an officer with you at all times near the scene."

_Our team, really, did he just say our team? That son of a…_

* * *

Calleigh watched as the emergency vehicles cleared out of the parking lot nearly three hours later. She looked upon the lab and sighed, they need to figure out what happened and fast.

"Horatio…Cal…the evidence…"

Calleigh smiled and placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "I know, but there is nothing we can do. Hopefully the tapes will be able to give us some idea. I also hope we can get ourselves in there to process what is left of the lab to figure out how this happened."

As if fate intervened the fire chief and the captain of CSI walked up to the remaining five CSI's who stayed at the lab.

"Horatio."

"Yes Sir?"

"Horatio…the chief has informed me that they found the cause of the fire…"

"It was the electric fuse, the outlets were not place correctly so the wires got tangled together. Now, your captain has informed me you replaced them but a few weeks ago which makes it even easier for the short to happen, because no new wiring was placed. When the Mass Spec was running my guess is that the electric currents were either too strong or it was used one too many times for the wires."

Horatio, Calleigh, Ryan, Eric, and Rick looked at one another and then back at the chief.

"Now." The Captain said, "With all that being said, I have…well…had some important decisions to make. I have let a few things that you and/or your team has done slide, but this," He pointed to the smoldering building, "this has gone too far, I hate to say this Horatio because I know this will probably back fire on me very soon but, I am going to have to remove you from the team."

Gasps rippled through the five, "This is too much damage done, and it will cost a lot to get this thing rebuilt and running. I can't let a slip like this go easily. I am sorry, I am going to need your badge and your gun."

Tears were running down the blonde's face as she watched her boss and lover hand over the two most precious items he had.

"Now the rest of you, there is work to be done, we still have this Pyro guy after a member of your team and Horatio. I understand there was a big loss but we need to try and make up for that. Lieutenant Stetler I am giving you tactical command of the team and you also have to decide on a second in command. I am again, truly sorry Horatio, now, if you will excuse me I have a meeting with the mayor and other governmental officials, good day."

They watched as the captain and the chief walked away. They turned to look at Horatio, whose face was very solemn and eyes distant. No one knew what to say so there was an awkward silence that hung in the air. Soon Stetler's voice could be heard.

"Okay well you heard the captain, life must go on. Eric, I am making you second in command, now we need to get back in there and see if there is anything that was either preserved or saved from the fire. Horatio, I am truly sorry about this, even I would never want to see you lose your position…"

Horatio laughed darkly, "Sure Rick, whatever you say."

Calleigh walked up to Horatio and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Handsome…" She whispered for his ears only, "I love you and we will get through this okay?" She smiled sadly and he nodded his head slowly.

"Cal?" The blonde turned to the Cuban, "Are you going to stay? We could use your help, I could take you home after we are done."

Calleigh smiled sweetly at the man, "Thanks Eric, but I should go with Horatio I mean, we are suppose to be in hiding and I don't want any of you getting hurt or being put in harm's way because yal know where I am. Don't worry Eric, I will be fine, I will email you and let you know I made it home safely okay?"

"But Cal…" Rick's voice cut in, "Eric, I think she may be right, besides, even if she wasn't in danger we can't have her processing any evidence. It is protocol, I am not saying this because I have my own personal vendetta, now team, let's go, we have a scene to investigate."

Rick started walking away but turned back around, "What are you waiting for?"

They ignored him, even Eric. They said their goodbyes and watched as the two CSI's walked towards Horatio's car.

"Oh no you don't…"

Horatio looked at the blonde, "Excuse me?"

"You are in no condition to drive, hand to keys over, besides , I have always wanted to drive a convertible, I always thought I would look good in one too."

Horatio smiled as he handed over the keys, his mouth went next to her ear before she could pull back.

"You have no idea how good you look in one sweetheart, no idea."

She blushed and walked over to the driver's side door, hiding her reaction to his breath against her ear. As they pulled out a dark look passed over Eric's face. He did not like how close they have become, _This is all backfiring, I have to talk to Rick._ The team, now satisfied, walked towards Rick and into the building, ready to find out what is going on, and hopefully clear the name of their former boss.

* * *

The ride back to the condo was one in silence. Calleigh didn't know what to say and Horatio was still trying to process what just happened. They walked into the condo and Horatio went straight for his room. Calleigh just looked at the now closed door. She was concerned, very concerned about her handsome red head. This was a very weird feeling because he usually was concerned about her. She remembered one of the first times he showed his concern.

She was having a fight with her now deceased ex boyfriend about a case her dad was on. Horatio interrupted and John left, not after having a silent conversation with him. He asked her then is she was okay and she, of course, said she was fine. Later on she had to tell her dad that his self defense case was not really self defense. He promised her that he would not go out and drink and she wanted to believe him but couldn't. When she walked into her lab Horatio was standing there, looking into the microscope. His words ringing clear through her head.

"_How concerned should I be about you?"  
"I'm fine."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah." _

She was surprised that he let it go, but then again, he knew her well enough to know when she was ready, she would talk. Unfortunately when it comes to Horatio that is not true. She remembered when Horatio first found out about Suzie and Madison. They found some meth in her car which ended up being linked to Suzie's husband. There were so many twists and turns, Calleigh for the most part was not involved, but she knew something was going on. When Horatio asked her to do a bullet comparison of the gun found at Suzie's husband to the one that was pulled out of Raymond, she agreed right away. He came into her lab and she told him the good news, the bullets matched, they had finally found Ray's killer. Just like the memory before, a crystal clear image appeared in her head of the short but profound conversation between the two.

"_Are you okay?" Calleigh asked.  
Horatio smiled and looked directly into her eyes, "I am now." _

That memory was bittersweet, but one she was glad popped into her head because she knew what she had to do. She determinedly walked over to Horatio's door and didn't bother to knock. As luck would have it he didn't lock the door so she walked into the room to see a heartbreaking site. Horatio was sitting at the end of the bed with a picture frame in his hand. Calleigh walked over and sat down right on the bed, laying her head on his shoulder. She saw that the picture he was holding was one of him and his brother at a family gathering. She remembered that so well because she was asked to look over the lab. She had only worked there a year and he already trusted her to watch over the lab for a few hours. That trust he still had, if anything it got stronger.

"So, you want to tell me about this picture? I don't think I have ever seen you as relaxed as you are in this picture."

He chuckled sadly, "Yeah, this was right before he lost control, our family was…well…dysfunctional to say the least, but Yelina's, her family was so nice and accepting. It was a gorgeous day that day so the picnic naturally had food and games. Ray Jr. was young then...I had no idea Yelina took the picture until he died. It almost seems like yesterday…"

"_Come on guardian…you scared?"  
"Aren't you just a Ray of sunshine."  
"Wow, I do have a funny younger brother, must take after me."  
"Oh yes, I owe everything to you my dear big brother."  
Horatio then tossed the water balloon at his brother, who didn't react fast enough.  
"Losing your touch Ray..."  
Raymond went to turn away then threw his balloon and Horatio.  
"You were saying little brother?"  
A fully fledged water balloon fight went underway getting both Caine brothers soaked. Neither of them noticing Yelina with a camera.  
"Okay, okay, I surrender."  
"Really, come on? Just because you don't have any water balloons doesn't mean you can stop this…I still have a few more."  
"You cheated!"  
"No I did not…I just used them more sparingly."  
"Whatever guardian."  
"I am glad you are not a sore loser dear brother."  
"No, I am not, go Ray."  
A six year old Raymond Caine Jr. threw two water balloons at his uncle." _

He ran his fingers over the frame. "That was the last time that I saw my brother clean."

Calleigh lifted her hands and took a hold of his face. She placed a kiss on his lips then made sure his head stayed in place so his eyes bore into hers.

"Horatio Caine listen to me. You are an amazing, kind, smart, loving man who always puts his team and anybody for that matter, a head of his own. I know you have all the safety regulations and you would never leave anything unchecked or have the ability to put anyone at risk. You also didn't do anything wrong when it came to your brother. You tried to help him but he didn't listen, it wasn't your fault. You have worked so hard to where you are now and I will be damned if I don't try to find a way for you to get your badge and your gun back. I know you didn't do this, now, I believe we have some emails to send and some things we need to have happen to clear you name."

Before she could get up he grabbed her and held her close. "You are amazing did you know that?"

Calleigh smiled, "Yes, I did, but I don't mind hearing it again."

"I love you Calleigh Duquesne."

"Well you are in luck handsome, because I love you too Horatio Caine."


	12. Mr Winters

**Hey yal! I am so so so sorry that this is so late, I had a little bit of writers block and I have been busy getting my things ready for school. I was going to post this yesterday but I got into a car crash and well, I am all bruised and dinged up so I couldn't. I am so sorry that this is really short and kind of cuts off randomly but I wanted to post something. I promise that the next time it will be so much longer and it will just be a lot better.**

**Thanks to all those that reviewed :) I appriciate it, and your names will be in next post. I just felt like your names didn't deserve to be on this one because of how short it is you deserve to be namely recognized on a longer chapter.**

**I hope yal enjoy this and I will have the next one as soon as I can :) **

**peace**

**bulletgirl **

* * *

"_Well you are in luck handsome, because I love you too Horatio Caine." _

"You want some popcorn?"

"Horatio…"

Calleigh laughed as the red head walked in, bowl of popcorn in hand.

"What? We are going to be sitting here, bored, watching security video, the least we can have is popcorn."

"Horatio…Horatio…what am I going to do with you?"

A slow smile crossed Horatio's face and his eyes darkened slightly, "I can think of a few things."

Calleigh laughed, "Down handsome, down."

He walked over, kissed her lips, and sat down on the couch next to her. He looked over and saw her pout.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"You get all fired up and all I get is a small kiss on the lips. Is that really fair Horatio Caine?"

He smiled and leaned in, "All if fair in love and war."

She shivered as his breath tickled her ear, "I hate you Horatio…"

He smiled, "Love you too, now what is going on with these tapes."

* * *

"Sweetheart we have been watching these tapes for almost two hours now. There is absolutely nothing on these tapes. And we have gone through two bowls of popcorn, there is nothing to suggest that anyone sabotaged the electric system, maybe I did make a mistake."

Calleigh turned and looked at him shocked, "Horatio Caine don't you ever say that. I know you, you don't make mistakes, and even if you did you would never make one that would jeopardize any member of your team. Now can we…oh my…Horatio…look it."

Horatio turned to the laptop screen to see an electrician enter the building and meet Stetler in the main lobby.

"Okay….where are….aha….here is the security camera that is linked to the room…look…"

They watched as Rick showed the electrician where he wanted him and left him to his own devices. Twenty minutes later they see him leave after getting paid by Rick. They fast forwarded it and saw that about an hour later the lab went up in flames.

"Dang."

"What is it sweetheart?"

Calleigh sighed, "For some reason the tape doesn't show Stetler or anyone for that matter anywhere near the lab at the time of the fire."

Horatio nodded, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that they didn't do anything. Sweetheart, can you back it up to where the man first enters?"

She nodded and backed up and he pointed at where he wanted her to freeze the frame. "Now, is there any way we can zoom in?"

Calleigh smiled, "Now handsome, you think I would have Cooper give me a laptop with no special features?"

She laughed and zoomed in on the logo and his name. "Dennis…..now can you?"

He didn't have to finish because Calleigh was already looked up his name in the database.

"Dennis Winters, robbery and assault, let out three years ago. No wife and two kids."

He nodded and turned to her, "So what do you say Bullet Girl? Want to go pay Mr. Winters a visit?" He waited a beat and his eyes turned to concern, "Sweetheart, what is the matter?"

Calleigh shook her head and wiped a few tears off her cheeks. "Oh nothing handsome, I just don't remember the last time you called me that…"

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to I guess…"

Calleigh leaned over and kissed him, "No, don't you ever stop. You can call me sweetheart and bullet girl all you want, I don't ever want you to stop….but please, also Calleigh." She sassed.

He smiled and kissed her again, allowing his tongue to dance with hers, she pulled him over to her and he willingly went. When air was a necessity they stopped kissing and Horatio assessed their situation. Somehow they ended up over on the couch, Horatio's shirt unbuttoned and Calleigh's sheer over shirt off and discarded. He looked at her and saw the passion and lust and love in her green eyes. He sighed,

"Sweetheart, I don't think now is the right time to be doing this. And if we don't stop soon I won't be able to stop…Calleigh…" He moaned softly as she nipped his ear.

"Horatio…" She looked up and saw the battle in his eyes, she knew she was not ready, not after what they had seen and what happened not three hours ago…but she needed some release…she made her decision and leaned in and kissed him.

"Okay handsome, not now, but I promise nothing as soon as we get home."

Horatio smiled and looked into her eyes. They answered the question he was asking with his own. They got up and fixed themselves up to look presentable.

"You ready to go talk to this Mr. Winters sweetheart?"

Calleigh smiled, her teeth glistening almost as much as her eyes, "Born ready handsome."

* * *

"Mr. Winters, Lieutenant's Horatio Caine and Calleigh Duquesne, we would like to ask you a few questions if that is okay."

Dennis Winters nodded and slowly walked from behind the counter, "What can I do for you?"

"You came to the crime lab earlier and we want to know what Mr. Stetler had you do?"

"Well" Mr. Winters started, "There was an outlet that needed to be replaced, apparently the wires were messed up behind the outlet so the outlet needed replacing, so I followed Mr. Stetler's directions, was there a problem?"

Calleigh and Horatio looked at eachother, "Well Mr. Winters…" Calleigh started, "Our crime lab was set ablaze about an hour or so after you left. And it was from a short, we fixed all the electric system about a month ago so there wasn't a reason to fix it."

Mr. Winters looked like he was ready to run.

"Mr. Winters, it would not be a good idea to run."

He looked from Calleigh to Horatio back to Calleigh. He then heard the sounds of his son and daughter and knew he had to talk.

"Well…I mean…okay, Mr. Stetler has things on me, including attempted murder, he told me that if I didn't help him he would take away my kids. I can't let that happen. So I had to listen and do what he said."

Horatio nodded and saw that his children were looking at them. He smiled and called them over.


	13. Damian and McKenna

**Hey yal! First this is still tangoeightkitten, I just changed my user name, so I will now be known as sunshinebulletgirl :)**

**But I am so so so so so so so sorry this is so late, I have been so busy with the accident reports and the paperwork, and then me dealing with the emotional aspects of it. And I just got done with band camp...I have just been going and going I am so run down it is crazy, but hopefully I can take a nice nap tomorrow. And then I should be able to write more, a lot more!**

**I am also really sorry for the shortness of it, I just felt so bad that I have been neglecting you that I decided to post this. I promise the next chapter will be up really soon, cross my heart, and I will make it so much better and fluffier :)**

**thanks to all those who have reviewed and added my story, it pushes me to write more! **

_

* * *

_

_Horatio nodded and saw that his children were looking at them. He smiled and called them over. _

"Hello there, what are you names?" Horatio bent down to their level.

The young brown haired boy smiled shyly, "My name is Damian."

Horatio smiled and then turned to the blonde, "Hi my name is McKenna Elizabeth, but you can call me Kenna, or Lizzie." The older blonde smiled at the younger one, she saw so much of herself in McKenna.

Horatio placed a small kiss on the girls hand, making her giggle, "My name is Horatio Caine."

McKenna giggled, "Horatio? That is a funny name."

"Kenna…" Her father hissed to her. Horatio just laughed and smiled at the girl.

"Well, my parents wanted to name me that because it means 'the guardian'. And this…" He got up and put a hand on Calleigh's shoulder, "is my partner and best friend Calleigh Du…"

"Calleigh, just Calleigh." The older blonde interrupted. She knew that if they had difficulty with Horaito's first name her last name would just be even more confusing or funny.

Damian smiled at Calleigh but his sister eyed her cautiously. Calleigh noticed and squatted down to the position Horatio was at moments before.

"How old are you McKenna?"

She looked at the older blonde, then to Horatio, then back to Calleigh, "I am ten going on eleven in one week." She said triumphantly seemingly warming up to Calleigh, "And my little brother will be eight in October."

Calleigh smiled and nodded her head but before she could get to a standing position, McKenna spoke again, "Is my daddy in some sort of trouble?"

Calleigh smiled gently at the girl, "Of course not sweetheart, we are just asking him for some help. Why do you ask?"

McKenna looked down at the ground, Horatio noticed she tends to do that a lot, "Well, a while ago there was a man who came here looking for my dad, he said he was a cop and they started fighting, they didn't know I was listening, I am sorry daddy, I didn't mean to…"

Tears sprung to the young blonde's eyes as she looked up at her dad, who was standing next to Horatio. A silent conversation transpired between Mr. Winters and Calleigh and she went and stood next to her handsome partner while Mr. Winters walked over to his daughter and picked her up, silently calming the troubled ten year old.

"Mr. Winters…"

"Dennis, please."

Horatio nodded his head, "Dennis, I promise you that I will get to the bottom of this and try not to involve you or your two children in any way okay?"

Dennis nodded his head, silently thanking them. Horatio and Calleigh said their goodbyes and took their leave.

"What was that Handsome?"

Horatio looked genuinely confused, "What do you mean?"

"How you introduced us."

Horatio thought about it for a minute as they got into his car. _Mr. Winters, Lieutenant's Horatio Caine and Calleigh Duquesne._ He smiled warmly and shot Calleigh a sideways glance from the driver's seat.

"If I had it my way you would be. You don't know how many times I have wanted to put you as a Lieutenant but every time I try Stetler or something gets in the way."

She smiled tears springing to her eyes, "Horatio as much as I would love to be one I like where I am. I get to be second in command and I get to use my seniority over the boys at the lab. Though Lieutenant Calleigh Duquesne does have a nice ring to it."

"You have no idea."

The rest of the ride was, for the most part, silent. When they got back to the house Calleigh started to feel a little nervous, she knew what she wanted. She thought she needed to wait but she now realizes that she is ready, but she doesn't know where he stands on the subject so she doesn't bring it up. They walk up to the door and notice that it is slightly open. Horatio instinctually reaches for his gun but he then realizes that he doesn't have his. Calleigh smiled sympathetically at her red head, took out her gun and took the safety off. They have a silent agreement and Horatio steps behind Calleigh. She opens the door.

"Miami Dade PD."

"I can't believe this, everything is just gone, all our evidence, theories, equipment. So many cases will be put on hold, it isn't fair."

Ryan muttered darkly as he cleaned up some of the scrap. The entire team, minus Rick and Eric, was working together to see if anything at all was salvageable however luck was not on their side.

"Can we please take a break? Besides we technically aren't even supposed to be doing this in the first place."

Leave it to a newbie to state the obvious. Before Ryan could respond his cell phone rang. He looked at the number and excused himself and walked to a private part of the lab.

"_Wolfe." _

"_Hey Ryan, can you do me a favor and come over to the house as soon as you are available?" _

"_Yeah, sure Cal, I think I can break away in a few, why?"_

"_Just do it, I will explain everything when you get here." _


	14. Disappeared

**First off let me start by saying how sorry I am I haven't updated this in so long. I have had so many things going on it isn't even funny. But I have finally found the inspiration to start writing again. So I hope you can forgive me. **

**Secondly, as you can see I changed my name to sunshinebulletgirl but I am still the same person, I just wanted a new change. **

**-I own nothing- **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it. I promise to do better and I will respond quicker and write quicker also. I hope you enjoy this update and I promise I will do so much better on updating this.**

* * *

"_Wolfe." _

"_Hey Ryan, can you do me a favor and come over to the house as soon as you are available?" _

"_Yeah, sure Cal, I think I can break away in a few, why?"_

"_Just do it, I will explain everything when you get here." _

Ryan drove up to the house Horatio and Calleigh were staying in. He instinctually brought over his kit. Something in Calleigh's voice gave him the feeling that something was wrong. He got out of his car and walked up to the door. Before he could knock the door opened and there stood a slightly frazzled Calleigh.

"Cal?"

She didn't say anything, she just ushered him in and locked the door behind her. She then motioned for him to follow her into the living room where Horatio was sitting. Ryan took the same seat as last time while Calleigh sat on the couch next to Horatio. He looked at them expectedly. After a few minutes of silence Horatio handed Ryan a piece of paper. He looked down at it and read the very neat handwriting of one Calleigh Duquesne.

_Ryan,_

_I had to write this because you would not be able to read Horatio's handwriting. We visited a client, we will fill you in on the details later, and left our house locked. When we arrived back at the house our door was open. We did a quick surveillance of the house and found no note or anything to suggest Pyro was here. We did notice a few things moved around but nothing was taken. We hid all the evidence and material we collected in a secret compartment drawer in Horatio's bedroom. We didn't know if there were any bugs or anything so that is why I am writing you this. We need to figure this out and you are the only person we can trust right now._

_Cal _

Ryan smiled up at the two and set the letter down. He then went and grabbed his kit, placed down at the front door, and took out a few supplies. Horatio and Calleigh sat there and watched as Ryan looked around the house. An agonizing twenty minutes went by before Ryan reappears. He looks at them and holds up a black box. They already knew what that was and Calleigh smiled while Horatio shook his hand.

"This was the only box that I found so you either scared him out or he only wanted to put this one box though I am guessing the former. However you do realize that whoever did this will realize you found their bug and that will probably try and rectify that."

Horatio nodded, "Yes I do realize that but that is something we will deal with when that arrives but right now we will deal with the here and now. Would you like to stay for some dinner?"

Ryan nodded vigorously, "Yes please…I love your cooking, and I am off the clock now anyways." Calleigh laughed at Ryan's enthusiasm. Her phone rang before she had a chance to say something so she excused herself outside, leaving Horaito and Ryan in the house to cook dinner and talk. But not even a minute later Calleigh runs back in.

"McKenna…McKenna calm down, we are on our way, don't hang up…please…McKenna! Horatio…it is Dennis…something has happened…McKenna found the card you gave her with our phone numbers on it and she called me…they are in trouble…we have to go…now."

Horatio grabbed the keys and looked at Ryan, "Come on Wolfe we will need you. Cal will explain everything on the way."

Calleigh ran back out of her bedroom, two guns in hand. "Here handsome, you can use my backup… I mean I am assuming Ryan is coming with us. Now let's go."

"She is pushy isn't she? I mean I haven't seen her like this at all." Ryan commented as they walked out to the car.

Horaito just smiled, "You have no idea."

* * *

They arrive at Dennis' work place in record time. Calleigh explained the basics to Ryan on their way so he wouldn't be too confused. She promised him that she will explain everything in greater detail later. They get out of Horatio's car, gun out and ready.

"Miami Dade PD…" Horatio yelled, forgetting he was technically not a cop anymore. Ryan didn't however and identified them again, that way no one would ask questions and if so they would be able to say that they followed protocol. With no one answering Calleigh kicked open the shop door to find everything all over the floor.

"McKenna? Damian? Dennis?" Calleigh called. Receiving no answer she cautiously entered, making sure not to make noise. Her two collogues followed right behind her, making sure that no one was there. A soft crunch caught the attention of all three so they turn and point their guns towards the noise.

"Miami Dade PD come out slowly and put your hands where I can see them." Ryan's voice echoed throughout the small store. He was about to say it again when a flash of blonde caught his eye.

"Guys…" Calleigh and Horatio turned to Ryan. Calleigh was the first to see what Ryan saw and slowly put her weapon down.

"McKenna?" Calleigh softly asked so not to frighten the young girl. The young blonde poked her head out from behind a shelf that fell over. Once she saw that is was indeed Calleigh she scrambled up and ran into her arms. Calleigh easily scooped the girl up in her arms and cradled her head. Horatio was stunned in place, the sight before him was beautiful. He knew his ballistic expert was beautiful but seeing her like this was something out of this world. He soft southern drawl broke him from his thoughts.

"Sweetheart, where is your brother?"

"Um…I…I hid him. I can show you…have you seen my dad?"

Calleigh looked to Ryan and Horatio and then back to the blonde in her arms.

"We are looking for him, but why don't you show me where you hid your brother…Ryan…you need to call the team and let them know, don't worry I have everything covered."

Ryan nodded and pulled out his phone. Horatio walked past him towards the two blondes. Calleigh slowly let McKenna down and she grabbed her hand pulling her towards a door towards the back of the store. Horatio followed curious as to where she told her brother to go. They saw a small door on the wall. McKenna let go of Calleigh's hand and walked towards the door. She carefully opened it to reveal a slightly disheveled brunette boy. He looked startled but then calmed just as quickly when he saw his sister.

Calleigh and Horatio watched as he climbed out of the door and stand next to his older sister. They then both turn towards the two CSIs question in their eyes. Calleigh sighs and kneels down to their level.

"We are going to take you to our house okay? We will explain everything when we get there."

"That means Daddy is missing doesn't it?" For a ten year old McKenna was very smart.

Calleigh pushed back a piece of her blonde hair and smiled sadly at her. She put out her hand in hopes that the young blonde would accept the hand, which she gladly did. Horatio came over and picked up her brother and he just smiled at him. Together the four walked out of the store and towards Horatio's car.

"Mr. Wolfe…"

"Yeah H?"

"I need you to head this investigation. I am sure Eric and Rick would like to talk to us, I would prefer it if you did the interviewing in the comfort of our home, but no matter where it is I would like you to be there. We need to leave before everyone gets here, please keep me updated will you?"

Ryan nodded and smiled his two bosses and friend. Calleigh leaned over and kissed Ryan on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered before turning to put McKenna in the seat.

Horatio realized that they did not have car seats for the two young children. As if reading Horatio's mind she suggested going shopping on the way home that way they can also get some food and other things that was needed. Once the shopping was done they headed back towards the beach house.

* * *

Once inside the beach house Horatio went to put away the groceries while Calleigh set up the television so they could watch some dvds McKenna and Damian picked out while at the store. Once they were settled Calleigh walked into the kitchen to speak with Horatio.

"You know handsome, Ryan may start to suspect something if you aren't careful."

Horatio tilted his head and looked at her confused. She smiled and moved closer to him.

"You said that you would prefer Ryan do the interview in the comfort of _our _home."

She emphasized our so he would realize the implication. Horatio thought about it for a second before looking down towards the ground, wishing he had his sunglasses to play with. Unbeknown to him Calleigh was smiling, she knew she embarrassed him but it was so darn easy to that she almost took pleasure in it. She reached out and took Horatio's hand making him look into her eyes. She then leaned forward and placed a soft but passionate kiss on his lips. Before it could go any deeper Calleigh pulled back smiled at him.

"First the Lieutenant thing and now our home, seems like you are wanting me part of your life permanently."

Calleigh was joking but by the look on Horatio's face he obviously didn't see it as a joke. He took a few steps back distancing himself from her. She looked at him quizzically and he again was wishing he had his sunglasses with him.

"Sweetheart I didn't mean to imply anything, I am sorry if you took it that way. I never meant to offend you are lead you to believe that I wanted you permanently. I mean don't get me wrong I would love nothing but to have you with me forever, but that decision is with you and I don't want to rush things and I don't want to push you into something you are not ready for…"

He stopped short when he saw Calleigh smiling. "Sweetheart?" She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him snuggling into his chest. She sighed contently, "Horatio…oh my Horatio…" At this point she looked up into his blue eyes.

"I love you. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't want to be. I also was the one who pushed you if you recall…and you are not rushing things everything just seems to be falling into place with us…minus the two kids in there." She laughed, "But even with those two I wouldn't leave you and I hope you don't want me to go."

He looked into her sparkling green eyes and smiled softly, "Calleigh…oh my Bullet Girl I wouldn't let you get away from me so easily. You are stuck with me."

He leaned down and kissed her softly, "I love you too." She just smiled sweetly at him. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't realize McKenna was calling them until she came into the kitchen.

"Calleigh?"

The blonde spun around, still in the arms of her red head but focusing all her attention on the younger blonde before her.

"Hey Kenna. What do you need sweetheart?"

She just smiled, "You two are acting like my mom and dad did before…well…before she left us. But I was wondering if I could have a drink?"

Calleigh nodded and walked towards the refrigerator leaving the warm arms of Horatio.

"Sure baby girl, what would you like?"

The young blonde thought about it for a second and smiled, "milk?"

Calleigh laughed and pulled out a gallon of milk, when she turned to put the jug on the table she found a plastic cup and a smiling red head next to it.

"Thanks handsome." She winked at him and then poured the drink and handed it to McKenna.

"There you go sweetheart, is there anything else?"

McKenna looked at her then slowly shook her head, "No, the only thing I want I can't have."

Calleigh looked sadly down at the girl, for a ten year she is really mature and intelligent. She then ushered the young girl towards the couch and sat down next to her. McKenna looked over at Calleigh, confused as to what is going on. She just smiled down at her.

"So Kenna, tell me some of the things you like to do, and things you like."

The young blonde smiled suddenly, "Well I like going on adventures, and going to the beach, that is always fun. I have always wanted to spend a day at the beach but mom was always too sick to take us. Damian and I would play board games too. Dad would always make us cookies, I don't like cake much but I always loved sugar cookies, so does D."

Calleigh smiled as the young girl continued, unaware that Horatio was standing in the doorway watching.

"I also love reading; we didn't have a lot of money but mom and dad always found a book for me to read. I read a lot of different books, fairy tales are my favorite. They are fun to read, people at my school don't like me because I read a lot of books they can't read and they make fun of me because I like to read."

McKenna's voice faltered and Calleigh instinctively took the little girl in her arms.

"Sweetheart it is okay to like to read. I love to read too, it was always something I loved to do."

McKenna seemed to relax and she just listened as Calleigh told stories about the books she read. Just as Horatio was about to join them his cell phone rang.

"_Caine"_

"_H, it's Ryan, we need you at the Memorial Park Cemetery, we found something. I don't care if you got fired or not, we need you here, Eric and Stetler are at the lab doing who knows what, they sent the rest of the team out so please, we need you"_

_Horatio sighed, _

"_Okay, be right there." _

Horatio closed his cell phone, a sinking feeling growing in his stomach. He turned and watching Calleigh say something funny and McKenna laughing. He grabbed the keys and turned to Calleigh.

"Sweetheart I need to meet Ryan, I will be back later."

The look in his eyes worried Calleigh but she just nodded her head, "Be careful Handsome."

"Always."

With that he was out the door heading towards the last scene he wanted to see.

* * *

**Oh no, what happened? Could they have found a clue? Is someone dead? Things will get a little more bumpy and it all starts to come together. **


	15. Two Worlds Collide

**You know what? I am not even going to apologize...I am absolutely horrible at updating, everything is crazy and I just didn't have time, so now I have plenty of time :) there is an ice storm coming our way so I should have the next chapter up real soon. **

**Thanks to** LA Calleigh, elislin, and calleigh16 **for the reviews, sorry if I missed anybody. I truly appreciate the support, it helps me write again, the fact that Emily wasn't in many episodes didn't help either. I am hooked on Whose Line Is It Anyway? Which also doesn't help, haha. Well I hope you enjoy this short chapter but I promise I will have a longer one really soon :) **

***usual disclaimer*  
**

* * *

_The look in his eyes worried Calleigh but she just nodded her head, "Be careful Handsome."  
"Always."  
With that he was out the door heading towards the last scene he wanted to see.  
_

Horatio drove up and parked at the Memorial Park Cemetery. Ryan saw him and escorted him through the tape so he wouldn't get stopped. Together they walked over to a tombstone and Horatio's heart sank. He had a feeling that he knew what he was walking into but he hoped that he was wrong. The sight of Dennis' body was a horrible sight to see. What made it worse was the fact that he was killed at the grave site of his wife, McKenzie René Winters. The first thing that crossed his mind was how he was going to tell the kids, the parental part of his brain kicking in before the CSI part. Alexx's voice broke his train of thought.

"COD is asphyxia due to strangulation. See the ligature marks across his neck? He was strangled with a thick piece of rope, I will know more at post. Horatio you shouldn't be here."

Horatio had to laugh, leave it to Alexx. "I know but Ryan called me, he knew I needed to know what we found." Alexx nodded and told her boys to pick up the body to transport it back to the lab. She bid the two men goodbye and walked off with the body.

Ryan turned to his boss, "H what are we going to do?"

Horatio looked surprised at Ryan's question. "What we always do Ryan, follow the evidence and catch a killer, just because I am not your boss anymore doesn't mean you change the way you do your job, do you understand me?"

Ryan nodded his head and smiled sadly, "I still see you as my boss." Horatio put a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you Ryan I really appreciate that, now I should probably leave incase our two favorite guys decide to make a surprise appearance."

Ryan nodded, "Good luck H, I will call you if anything comes up."

"I appreciate that Mr. Wolfe." Horatio put back on his sun glasses and walked over the car not ready to tell the two kids about their father.

* * *

"Come on Calleigh please just one more time?" "No it is my turn." "You already got your turn Kenna." "Oh be quite." "Kenzie he is right, it is Damian's turn, sorry sweetheart."

Despite the horrific event that happened Horatio had to smile. He could get used to walking into the house hearing Calleigh laughing and the sound of children. He had to shake the image out of his head, he still had one of the worst things any person has to do.

Before he could do anything Calleigh's southern twang was heard, "Welcome back home Handsome." She turned to smile at him but her smile faltered when she saw the solemn look on Horatio's face. She ushered the kids to sit on the couch next to her while Horatio walked and sat on the chair beside the couch. He took a deep breath and turned his attention to the two kids before him.

* * *

"Mrs. Woods what do we have here?" The dark voice of Rick Stetler came echoing through the cold silent autopsy room. Alexx, slightly annoyed, looked up from the body to see Rick and Eric walking her way. She silently wished that it was Ryan or Walter but this wasn't the case.

"Well COD was strangulation. There was some trace which I sent up to be analyzed and I sent tox up also. That is all I really have, the body is pretty pristine except for a couple of abrasions on his hand."

Rick went to pick up the clipboard with her findings and Alexx noticed something interesting on his hand but decided not to point it out.

This seemed to satisfy the two, "Call me if you find anything okay Alexx?"

Alexx nodded towards the Cuban, "Absolutely." She waited until they left before pulling out her phone and dialing a number.

_"Hey, can you come to autopsy? There is something I need you to see, and bring your kit."_

* * *

"Handsome?"

He didn't look directly at her but nodded his head indicating he heard her. He then spoke.

"McKenna, Damian, I have something very important to tell you."

"You found our daddy?" Damian looked at the red head eyes gleaming with hope but McKenna knew this all too well.

"Yes they did D but he is dead, you get it? Dead just like mom he is not coming back."

Calleigh looked shocked at the sudden outburst and watched as the young blonde ran from the room and into guest room she and Damian were sharing.

"So daddy's not coming home?" Damian couldn't hold back the tears that started to fall.

Calleigh sighed and took him into her arms, stroking his hair softly, tear glistening in her own eyes, "No baby, he isn't coming home."

* * *

"Alexx, what is up?"

Alexx laughed, "Hello to you too Ryan."

"So why did you need me to bring my kit?"

Alexx laughed again, "Always so eager, reminds me of Speed." A pregnant pause filled the room then Alexx turned and motioned her head towards the ground. Ryan looked and saw what looked to be black powder on the ground. Ryan smiled at his friend and leaned down to collect the sample.

"Eric."

That was all she needed to say and Ryan got the hint.

"I will get this to trace and have Natalia run it asap, thank you Alexx."

"Hold on hotshot there is also one more thing, look at our poor baby boy here, look at his hands. I was just graced with Eric and Rick's presence and Rick had the same type of marks on his hand also, I think this just went a lot deeper and a lot darker. Be careful Ryan."

Ryan smiled at Alexx, "Always."

* * *

"Sweetheart, may I come in?" The smooth voice of Horatio was heard and the door opened slightly. He then heard the sound of feet running away from the door. He took that as a sign to enter and slowly opened the door to a dark room. Across the room he sees her, curled up in a ball, hugging the stuffed bear Calleigh bought her, he walked slowly and sat at the edge of the bed, not quite close to her but close enough so she could feel his presence. There was a minute of silence before the young blonde spoke,

"Daddy promised he would never leave us, he promised, this isn't fair, it isn't."

Horatio just stared at the young blonde, not knowing what to say, _Calleigh is always better at this, oh well, here we go._

"Natalia you get anything from the black powder?" Natalia nodded, "Actually Ryan it isn't black powder at all, it is soil maybe from a garden?" Ryan looked thoughtfully at her then his eyes widened, "Or a cemetery…Natalia thank you so much, I will be in contact with you shortly."

Natalia just stared after him, confused as ever, but she couldn't dwell on that because she had a cold case she was working on.

"Sweetheart I am so sorry, I can promise you that he didn't mean to break his promise."

McKenna finally looked up at him, "Were bad guys after him?"

Horatio sighed and moved slightly closer to her, "We don't know for sure but I believe that there were some very bad people out to get him, but we will find them, don't worry sweetheart."

McKenna nodded and scooted over until she was in Horatio's lap, there she curled up, head on his stomach and closed her eyes. Horatio absently stroked her head, vowing to get whoever did this to these two amazing kids and their loving devoted father.

* * *

"Ryan, what are you doing?"

Ryan sheepishly looked up from the computer at a slightly irate Natalia.

"Sorry, but I needed this comparison done and you were out to lunch, I promise I didn't break anything."

He smiled and her features softened slightly, "Fine Wolfe, now, what are you comparing?"

Natalia walked over and saw the soil she ran and another soil sample. She looked at Ryan questioningly to which he just smiled in answer.

"This was found on the bottom of Eric's shoes and if my hunch is correct we will find out very soon who the killers are."

Natalia's eyes widened, "No Ryan, you're not saying…?"

The look in Ryan's eyes was all the confirmation she needed, this wasn't going to turn out will at all.

* * *

"Horatio? Hor…" Calleigh's voice stopped short when she opened the door, there were Horatio and McKenna asleep, McKenna still curled up next to Horatio. Calleigh smiled the site brought tears to her eyes. Someone noticing her presence Horatio opened his eyes and saw his bullet girl crying. Fear crept in him and he started to get up with Calleigh shook her head no and walked in towards the two. She leaned down right next to Horaito's ear that way he could hear without waking McKenna up.

"I know you too well handsome, you have nothing to worry about, these are tears of joy."

He leaned over and kissed her softly, "I love you."

Before she could respond in kind her cell phone chirped to life, she quickly ran out of the room and answered it.

"_Duquesne." _

"_Hey Cal it's Ryan, listen I have something really important, is H around?"_

She looked over at the door, "_No he is with McKenna at the moment, what is going on?"_

"_I know who the killer is." _


	16. Short Spoiler

**I apologize and you know what, I am just going to let it go. I have slid into a dark place and I am just getting out of it...it isn't fun at all...but anyways, I am back...and here to stay...so here is a few spoiler lines...I have time tomorrow to write it all out...hope you are ready :) thank you all, I am sorry, and I hope to be out of this dark place...thank you to all those who have stuck with me **

* * *

"_I know who the killer is." _

* * *

"Are we absolutely positive?"

* * *

"Why? Just tell me why?"

"I love you that is why!"

* * *

"Horatio, is it done?"  
"Yes, sweetheart, it is done."

* * *

"Dad, this is the best birthday ever."

* * *

"Are you serious? Finally!"


	17. Light A Match And Watch It Burn

**Okay, I couldn't just leave you guys with nothing. I just finished my semester today, hallelujah, but this means a little bit more time to write. This isn't much but I hope it is enough until tomorrow when I write out more, we are on the last few chapters and things are getting revealed...everything is unraveling...**

**Now if you will, answer me these questions, if not, I don't care, haha. I would like to know though for later in the future of my writing...but all I want to know is did you see this coming? Did you think it was who it was? If so, what clues? Just discuss a little if you would like. I would love to hear what you think, but if not thanks for reading it in general, it really helped pull me out of my dark place, so here you go...and I will be up with more quickly :)  
**

* * *

"_I know who the killer is." _

"Are we absolutely positive?"

"Yes boss, I am absolutely, 100% positive."

"Okay let's bring them in. Calleigh, you can come in with me if you like, Ryan?"

"Let's do this."

* * *

"Mr. Wolfe, what is the reason for this? We all have so many other, better things, to be doing. I am the head of this team now. And hello to you Ms. Dusquene and Horatio, what do we owe this pleasure."

Rick's smile just pissed Horatio off but he kept his cool, "Just listen Rick, should be interesting." Horatio hissed out. Before things could proceed there was a knock on the door. They turned their heads to see Eric in the doorway.

"Horatio…Calleigh, what a nice surprise." He went to go hug her but a warning look from both Horatio and Rick had him halt his actions all together. "What is going on?" Eric questioned, starting to become suspicious. "Do we need lawyers?" Eric panicked slightly but was hushed by Rick.

"Eric, we have done nothing wrong, they haven't even told us what we are doing here, so just sit down and we will be out of here before you know it." Rick's tone of voice was even with a hint of irritation. Horatio was actually surprised that he was this calm. _Time for the fun to begin. _Horatio thought as he saw Ryan get situated.

The handsome red head stood behind a now seated Calleigh, letting his hands rest on the back of the chair. Letting the love his life know he was there without invading and giving away that they are together.

"Okay, let's start at the beginning."

* * *

"Miss Alexx?"

Alexx looked over at McKenna who pointed to her brother. He was sitting on the chair spinning around, she smiled then looked at McKenna. _She really is smart. _

"You know what you two?"

Damian stopped spinning and McKenna looked at her, eyes shining bright. "Let's see if I can get Frank to show you around and get you some lunch. What do you say?"

Both children smiled and Damian hopped off of the chair, went over, and grabbed Alexx's hand then reached out for McKenna, who grabbed his hand.

"let's do this."

* * *

"The letter that was written to Calleigh, remember?"

Eric rolled his eyes, "Of course I do, I was the one that processed it."

"Eric…"

Eric looked at Rick, "I have nothing to hide Rick. Ryan, can we just get to the point, because Rick and I still have things we have to get done in regards to rebuilding this lab from the fire. As well as other important things, and I am sure Ryan does as well. No offense H, but seriously."

Rick kept his mouth shut. His second in command was doing very well he thought so he would just let him take the lead.

"None taken Eric, but you need to listen and hear this, both of you."

"Anyways," Ryan cut in as the red head glared at his former brother in law. "The letter you processed, it was written using a computer, obviously. Well, we traced it back to the Miami Dade Library and we looked at the files...now, Calleigh's house was burnt down on a Friday night, there was a Mr. Ricky Ricardo that logged onto computer number 4 at 1:30 Friday afternoon."

"So, what is your point?" Rick said, a slight edge to his voice. "Obviously it wasn't saved to the computer and the guy used a fake name, and this happened a week and a half ago. What does that have to do with either of us?"

"Well," Ryan stated, "You are correct on that, it wasn't saved to the computer however, the librarian identified you, Rick, as one of the people there, she remembered your face because you flashed you made a slight fuss about having to sign in."

"Are you accusing me of writing a threatening letter to Horatio? That is ridiculous. I may not like the guy but I sure as well wouldn't do anything to physically hurt him, or write some letter."

Horatio laughed, "No, you are right Rick you wouldn't, but to a senior CSI who would benefit listening to you would."

His attention was now turned to Eric, "Isn't that right?"

"Eric, don't say a word." Rick warned, this was getting dangerous, and it was only just the beginning.


	18. Interrogation part 1

**I am so sorry, I have just, been on a downward spiral lately and I can't seem to pull myself totally out of it...but I am hoping to real soon. This chapter pretty much is one just to hold you over, I PROMISE my next one will be a lot longer :) thank you for all your support and a special thanks to CSI-Miami DuCaine freak (: anyways here you are and PROMISE to get one posted soon **

* * *

"_Are you accusing me of writing a threatening letter to Horatio? That is ridiculous. I may not like the guy but I sure as well wouldn't do anything to physically hurt him, or write some letter."_

_Horatio laughed, "No, you are right Rick you wouldn't, but to a senior CSI who would benefit listening to you would." _

_His attention was now turned to Eric, "Isn't that right?"_

"_Eric, don't say a word." Rick warned, this was getting dangerous, and it was only just the beginning. _

* * *

'…is that the guy Miss Alexx?'

McKenna looked through the glass walls as they walk out of the precinct in hopes to go find Frank and have some lunch before showing the two young kids around.

"Who is the other guy?"

Alexx smiled down at the young girl, "Don't worry about that sweetheart, I don't know, how about when we come back, no matter if they are there or not I will ask and see what they say, how does that sound?"

McKenna smiled and nodded her head, "You have a deal."

* * *

"That is fine Rick, he doesn't have to say anything, and neither do you, we have the story all right here."

Ryan commented, looking down at his notes. It wasn't a total lie, he did have all the information, but he was waiting on the confirmation of a few things. Since they didn't know that, he decided to play it off.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, the letters. We can prove that you and Eric wrote them. And we can also prove that it was printed off of the same printer. I don't know why I am even explaining this to you, Eric, you processed this all and told us exactly what I am telling you, why did you process it when you knew exactly what happened?"

Eric looked down, he couldn't say, not only did Rick tell him not to, the one person who was the reason was in the room.

Calleigh, noticing Eric's body language, wasn't afraid to ask. "Why?"

Eric knew exactly what she was asking, "I can't, I just can't."

Before Calleigh could snap back, Natalia came walking in, files in hand, the two files Ryan was waiting on. He smiled at her and nodded his head in thanks. Natalia smiled and walked and back to her lab. Eric looked at Calleigh again.

She just rolled her eyes, "You were always so strong, never afraid of anything. Why? Just tell me why…"

Eric got up and slammed his hand against the glass table.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, THAT'S WHY!"


	19. Author's Note

hey everyone,

I am back after a few months of...forced 'me' time. I have had a rough few couple of months and had to go do some things, I did not like so much, but my point is I am back and should be back for good. I am planning on finishing the story within the next week or so.

I apologize for my lack of updates and I do appreciate the support that I have been given. Thank you and I hope you accept this apology and look forward to an update very soon.


End file.
